


Snitches and Quaffles

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 6th year, Canon character/OC romance, F/M, Finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 35,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liesel Epstein was looking forward to watching her cousin, Viktor Krum, play in the 1994 Quidditch World Cup and was equally excited to start her next year at Hogwarts. She never imagined that she would be continuing to rekindle her friendship with her house and year-mate, Cedric Diggory, or that she would continue to fall for him. Can she pick up the pieces of her heart and move on once the dust of the Triwizard Tournament settles and only three champions remain standing? Will she be able to cope with the help of her cousin's best friend and teammate? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Quidditch World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for later chapters due to cursing and mildly graphic sexual scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for my amazing beta, 3cheersforidiots from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though the last part is not edited since I added it later.
> 
> Liesel resembles AnnaSophia Robb at her current age (16)
> 
> Joanna resembles Nikki Blonksy minus her height (Since Joanna is around 6 foot)
> 
> Alfons resembles Raymond Ablack from Degrassi
> 
> WC: 947
> 
> Edited 6/9/16

* * *

 

Lieselotte ''Liesel' Epstein was excited. She was at the Quidditch World Cup with her family and best friend Joanna Lincoln. The one reason they received tickets is because Liesel's cousin, Viktor was the Bulgarian Seeker. She only watched Quidditch when her cousin played, up until she rekindled her friendship with Cedric Diggory last year, when they both became prefects. They had been quite close in their first year, but their friendship fell apart in their second year when he joined the Quidditch team and became popular. And so, her relationship with Quidditch became rather two-sided. On rebound from her friendship with Cedric she befriended Joanna Lincoln and they've been close friends ever since.

"Liesel?" Cedric's voice asked.

She turned to face the brown-eyed boy. "Hey, Cedric."

"How did you get tickets?"

Liesel smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Diggory," Joanna chimed in, tersely walking over to the two of them.

"Lincoln."

Joanna was very protective of Liesel, since she knew the duo's history. Joanna looked quite intimidating; she was very tall even compared to Liesel, but she was curvier in figure. Though Cedric was quite stocky and toned due to being the seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

"We should get to our seats, girls," Mr. Epstein said, walking towards his daughter and her best friend.

"Bye, Cedric," Liesel waved.

"Bye, Liesel."

Joanna just glared at the boy as she followed Liesel. Their seats were unfortunately right by the Malfoy's. Liesel's dad, Niels briefly dated Narcissa when they were in Hogwarts despite the two-year age difference and opposing Houses, seeing that Mr. Epstein was a Gryffindor, while Narcissa belonged in Slytherin.

The game began, and the Bulgarian team flew out. Liesel glanced over at Joanna, her eyes shining. Ever since her friend met Viktor, she fancied him, so Liesel couldn't help but giggle every time Joanna landed her eyes on the Seeker. The game began. The thing about being a Seeker is that you don't do much until the Snitch is released. Though, later on, Liesel saw Viktor as he caught the Snitch. The crowd cheered, though the Irish team still won, which made her disappointed.

"Now I can cheer Viktor up," Joanna chuckled, linking her arm with Liesel's.

Liesel chuckled back at her best friend as they went to go find her aunt and uncle.

"Uncle Aksel, Aunt Lux!" Liesel greeted them, running towards her dad's younger sister and her husband.

"Hey sweetie."

Joanna eventually caught up with her best friend, just in time to see Viktor join the group. Liesel greeted her older cousin with a hug. Viktor wasn't usually affectionate, but when it came to Liesel all of that was forgotten. The two cousins didn't look anything alike.

Liesel had slit, blue-green eyes that were like two windows on the afternoon sky. She had straight, straw-coloured hair which was usually tied up in a ponytail. She had an apple-shaped body and her skin was almost china-white with a few blemishes, and she had a crooked nose, which was caused by a stray Quaffle hitting her in the nose during a pick-up Quidditch game involving Viktor, where the chaser wasn't paying attention. He felt pretty guilty after the incident. Each of them took after their same parent of the same gender.

"It was a good game," Liesel said.

"I wish we had won, though I did catch the snitch," Viktor answered.

Joanna giggled flirtatiously. "Explain how Quidditch works again, please!"

Liesel rolled her eyes. She's explained Quidditch to Joanna before but she figured she just wanted to hear his accent. She took the opportunity to go and find Cedric again. She found him outside the Weasley's tent.

"Hey Cedric," she greeted.

"Hey, Liesel, did you enjoy the game?" He asked grinning at her.

"I did, who were you rooting for?"

Cedric answered. "Bulgaria, for sure."

Liesel nodded. The twosome continued talking until Liesel had to go. Honestly, she's fancied him since late last term. Though, he had many other admirers so she doubted she stood a chance. She walked back to her family's tent, where Joanna was still blatantly flirting with Viktor. She saw one of the other team members, Alfons Herschel. He was Viktor's best friend and the reserve keeper on the team.

"It's nice to see you again, Liesel," Alfons greeted his best friend's cousin.

"You too, Alfie," she smiled.

Alfons had slit, brown eyes and silky, straight, black hair, which he wore in a style that reminds you of a pile of shredded paper. He had an athletic build, tan skin, and he had a particularly wide chin.

He was the opposite of Viktor in terms of personality as well being outgoing and chatty, though he wasn't obnoxious.

"Where did you run off to?"

"Nowhere."

Joanna gave her a knowing, though disapproving look. The quartet continued talking until they heard some commotion. Unfortunately, they couldn't continue chatting because of the Death Eater attacks.

"Liesel, your mum and Joanna are your responsibility for now," Aksel and Niels instructed Viktor.

Viktor nodded as Liesel groaned. She could easily take care of herself. Her family underestimated her so much. Breaking her out of her musings Viktor dragged her and Joanna to a safe apparating spot. Since they weren't old enough to apparate on their own Lux had to apparate with them.

"Get out of here before you get hurt, Lissy," Viktor instructed calmly as he stunned a nearby Death Eater.

All the arguments and objections Liesel had died in her throat when Viktor used her childhood nickname that he's called her since he was four and she was two. Aunt Lux ran over and the girls apparated to Liesel's house.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 920
> 
> *Edited 29/8/16

* * *

It was a couple of days later, and time to get on the Hogwarts Express. She boarded the train with Joanna and her younger brother Jason, who was a third-year Gryffindor. Jason was a little plump like his sister. He had brown eyes with copper hair while Joanna had shoulder length brunette hair with hazel eyes.

"I should get to the prefect's meeting," Liesel said, putting down her trunk in her usual compartment.

Joanna and Jason nodded. Liesel did as well and walked towards the prefect's compartment.

"Hey, Liesel," Cedric greeted, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, trying to hide a blush but failing. The Head Girl and Head Boy assigned them to the compartments they were to check. Liesel thanked Merlin that Percy Weasley graduated last year; he could be such a slave driver sometimes. She started her rounds, and just then, she realised that she just happened to be assigned the compartment where Harry Potter was sitting with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Back in Hermione's first year, she had briefly sat with Liesel and Joanna. Liesel and her had bonded over their love of books. She knew Ron by association with his older brothers.

"Hey, Liesel, how was your summer?" Hermione asked casually.

"It was fine, how was yours?"

"Same."

After that, the girls faintly smiled at each other, then Liesl left the compartment. Then, she suddenly noticed a loose toad. She immediately recognised it as another fourth year Gryffindor's pet, Trevor. She picked him up and went to go find his owner.

"Longbottom," she said, after she found the boy.

The younger boy looked at her, seemingly scared of a scolding.

"Trevor got loose again," she exclaimed, handing him the toad.

The younger boy blushed sheepishly as he took his toad from her. She's had a soft spot for the clumsy Gryffindor boy, ever since his first year. She left his compartment and finished her rounds after that. The ride continued to Hogwarts, and she caught a carriage with Joanna and her other two roommates, Delia and Anja.

Later that day, he quartet sat at the Hufflepuff table. The sorting went well and without a hitch, and, as per usual, they had a new DADA teacher. He kind of gave Liesel the creeps. Then, just before the feast ended, Dumbledore made an announcement that they were hosting the Triwizard Tournament.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Liesel woke up. Per usual she was the first one to wake up. Joanna was snoring loudly in the next bed. She got up and grabbed her clothes to go take a shower. She let the water run down her body and got out. She changed into her uniform and walked out of the bathroom. Joanna was still fast asleep so she hopped on her best friend's bed.

"Ugh, I was having a good dream about Viktor," Joanna complained opening her hazel eyes.

Liesel just smirked. "I don't want to know."

Joanna reluctantly got out of bed, followed Liesel's lead and took a shower. Once she finished taking a shower their other two roommates were starting to wake up. The two of them left their dorm and walked out to the common room. Liesel immediately saw Cedric and started to walk over to talk to him but Joanna dragged her away from him. She sighed glancing at him longingly. The two girls walked to the Great Hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Their roommates joined them just as McGonagall was passing out the timetables.

"It looks like we have Defence with the Gryffindors first."

Liesel sighed. She didn't know if she could stomach the Gryffindors so early. The four of them continued eating and chatting animatedly. After breakfast, the four of them trudged to Defence. The only good professor they had was last year — Professor Lupin. Although, she'd be the first one to admit that she had been more than a bit infatuated with him. Her musings were interrupted when they walked into the classroom and sat down. The next group of students to walk in were the Weasley twins and their best friend Lee Jordan.

"Of course, the teacher's pet is already here," Fred cOn my way! yes.

"Piss off, Weasley," Liesel snapped at the redhead.

"I happen to like that she's a teacher's pet," Cedric said walking in with his best friend Adam Harris.

The redhead glanced at the brown-haired boy. "You two make the perfect pair then, the know-it-all and the dumb seeker."

"Alright, all off you get to your seats," the professor barked.

The students scuttled to their seats as Cedric sat behind Lisel.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Cedric but I can handle myself."

Cedric nodded. "I know that, but it wasn't always like that."

"Yeah, it wasn't."

Back in their first year, Liesel was teased by some older Hufflepuffs most of the year. She learned to stand up for herself with the help of Cedric. That is one of the reasons why she was so hurt that Cedric ditched her after joining the Quidditch team.

"I really do like that you're smart," Cedric said, winking flirtatiously at her.

Liesel blushed and was about to flirt back but Joanna huffed. She'll get some alone time with him when they're on their prefect rounds. The lesson continued. By the end of the lesson, Liesel knew she wanted to drop Defence. The professor still gave her the creeps and that would distract her from the subject. The quartet of Hufflepuffs fell into routine soon enough

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,060
> 
> *Edited 29/8/16

* * *

 

It was a week later, and Liesel was sitting in Professor Sprout's office. She was discussing the fact that she wanted to drop out of Defence.

"Are you sure you want to quit Defence, Miss Epstein?"

"I know my reason seems a bit too silly to drop it, Professor, but yes."

Professor Sprout nodded. "It's not silly, Miss Epstein. If you feel uncomfortable with the professor it's understandable."

She smiled at her Head of House, and not much later, she was excused from her office.

She was walking towards the Hufflepuff Common Room, when She saw a group of Slytherin boys bullying a first year of her House. She stepped in front of them, as she would've done for any other house.

"Step away!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"I will not! If you don't leave her alone I'll tell Professor Snape," she threatened. Though she was positive Snape wouldn't listen to her, but these boys wouldn't have to know that.

The little girl trembled as the four boys stalked away.

"...Thank you," the little girl stuttered.

Liesel smiled. "You're welcome. You know, I'm one of the Hufflepuff Prefects, Lisel Epstein."

"I'm Emily Roberts. You weren't the one who led us to the Common Room, I remember, it was that cute boy instead," she pointed out.

Liesel chuckled. She couldn't blame the little girl for being infatuated with Cedric. She had also been infatuated with her favourite professional team's Seeker in her first year, after all.

"So, have you been enjoying your first year?" Liesel asked.

"Yes, I have. My favourite subject is Herbology," Emily confirmed.

"Well, I'm particularly good at Charms," Liesel noted.

Emily nodded, and soon, the two of them reached the Common Room.

 

\---

 

 

It was now early October, and Liesel was currently doing her rounds with Cedric. Despite their obvious flirting, she was still a bit hurt because of their history.

"I need to apologise for something, before we continue this… thing," Cedric blurted out.

Liesel turned to face him and questioned harshly. "What took you so long?"

"Well, I would've apologised sooner if Lincoln didn't prevent me from doing so, every single time I tried."

Lisel contemplated for a moment before nodding hesitantly. Joanna could be a little too overprotective sometimes indeed, though it might have been that she was scared of Lisel ditching her, if she once again became friends with Cedric. But Lisel knew better, and she was fairly sure that wouldn't be the case. She knew they would all be friends.

"And, you know, I'm not very good with feelings and words, for that matter," Cedric continued

"Go on."

Cedric sighed. "I'm sorry for those two years, when I didn't give you the time of day due to the Quidditch team." He explained 

"You really hurt me, Ced. I was heartbroken."

"Tell me what, and I'll do anything to make you forgive me."

Liesel smirked. "All you need to do is spend some time with me." She told him

"I guess I could do that," Cedric answered.

She nodded once again, this time with more determination. The two of them finished their rounds soon, and walked back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Joanna was already fast asleep on the couch, since it was past midnight. It was obvious that she had been waiting for Liesel.

"Goodnight, Cedric," Liesel said.

"Night, Lottie."

Liesel smiled. Cedric had called her that in their first year, and it felt nice to hear him call her that again. She climbed into her dorm, leaving her best friend sleeping on the couch. She then crawled into bed and fell asleep soon.

 

\--- 

 

The next morning, Liesel woke up to the familiar, loud snoring of Joanna. After shaking the tiredness out of her eyes, she got up and did her normal routine. Once finished with it, she stalked back in the room, where she found Joanna, already awake.

"Morning," Liesel yawned.

"How late did you get in last night?" Joanna inquired.

Liesel shrugged and said. "Around one am, or so."

"Are you sure you were doing your rounds and not snogging?" Anjali, who had just woken up, teased.

Liesel blushed. She did actually hope that she would get to snog Cedric soon, but she doubted she'd have a chance, since she was just one of his many admirers anyway.

Joanna didn't look too happy about the prospect of her best friend snogging the brown-haired boy though, so, before she could have started an argument with her, Lisel quickly left the dorm.

It was Saturday, so the quartet didn't have any classes, and so, Liesel spent most of her time by the lake. Although it was quite cold, it was also Scotland in October, so it was to be expected.

Over the next few weeks, Cedric and Lisel began spending time together again, even outside of their prefect rounds.

 

\---

 

 

It was the night of the arrival of the two other schools competing in the Triwizard Tournament, which just so happened to be the day before Halloween.

"Please, welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy," announced the Headmaster when the Feast ended.

The girls floated in and most of the guys, led by none other than Ron Weasley, were staring at their behinds. Then, Durmstrang also marched in and Lisel immediately locked her eyes on Viktor.

"Blimey, it's him," she heard the youngest Weasley boy exclaim from across the Great Hall.

After dinner, she caught up with her cousin. The two of them greeted each other warmly.

"So, are you going to enter the tournament?" Lisel asked him.

Viktor shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He answered.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you all the way."

Viktor gave her one of his rare smiles. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Lissy." 

He escorted her back to the Hufflepuff Common Room, despite not even knowing the way back to the Slytherin Commons, where he would be staying. Joanna was waiting for her outside the portrait.

"Hey, Viktor," she greeted.

"Fine, forget about your best friend," Liesel remarked.

"Viktor, why don't I escort you back to the Slytherin Common Room? It would be beneficial, since you don't know your way back," Joanna asked, jumping at the chance.

He shrugged, so Joanna took that as a yes and walked him back towards the Slytherin dorms. Liesel crawled back into her own Common Room instead.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Centring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,245
> 
> *Edited 29/8/16

* * *

It was now time for the picking of the champions, which was a week after the Halloween Feast.

"Mr. Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore exclaimed, after snatching the first piece of paper.

Liesel gasped as her cousin stood up from the Slytherin table.

"Miss Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore continued.

A petite blonde girl got up from the Ravenclaw table and joined Viktor in the back room.

Liesel couldn't help but notice the Weasley twins and Lee staring at her. She couldn't help but wonder.

_What was so special about her?_

"Mr. Cedric Diggory," the Headmaster said finally.

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. After he bid his goodbyes to his housemates, unexpectedly, another piece of paper bursted out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Mr. Harry Potter," Dumbledore exclaimed in a rather grave tone.

There was complete silence. Harry was barely fourteen, how could that have happened?

After the feast, she caught up with Cedric, just outside the Great Hall. She knew her cousin had entered the tournament, but not her friend – or, as she liked to call him -, her not-yet-boyfriend.

"Diggory!" she shouted.

The brown-haired boy turned to his livid friend, smirking. At that moment, Liesel could have just slapped that smirk off his pretty face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were entering the tournament?"

"It was a last minute decision, Liesel," Cedric tried to explain.

For a few moments, Liesel stared at the boy before nodding hastily. She was on the verge of leaving him alone, when Cedric suddenly pulled her back towards him. The next thing she felt were his soft lips on hers. Despite it not being her first kiss, her knees went weak and her heart skipped a beat. She had dreamed about doing this with him since last term and it was finally happening.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Cedric said, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

Liesel smiled sweetly at him.

 

\---

 

It was the weekend, and the couple had gone on a low-key Hogsmeade date, though Liesel still kept getting multiple jealous glares from said admirers.

"I've had a lot of fun today," Liesel smiled while they were walking back from Hogsmeade, hand in hand.

"I'm glad, you deserve it," Cedric replied.

Liesel blushed. Part of her still couldn't process the fact that he chose her, out of everyone else. She was just a rather plain, bookish girl, while he was one of the most popular boys in school.

They continued their walk back to the castle, when somebody shouted after them.

"Liesel!" Joanna yelled angrily.

She turned to her best friend innocently, still holding her boyfriend's hand. Joanna glared at Cedric and tried to drag her best friend away from him.

"I was having fun with my boyfriend, what's your problem?" Liesel asked in an annoyed tone.

"How long has this been going on?" Joanna huffed.

"None of your business," Liesel dismissed.

Joanna looked taken aback for a second, but recovered quickly. "That boy is trouble and you know it."

"Cedric would be a perfect gentleman, if you'd give him a chance," Liesel pleaded.

Joanna continued scolding as they finally reached their dorm. "Cedric is just going to break your heart again."

"No, he's not," Liesel said, not appreciating the warning from her slightly older friend. She was acting like she was her mother or something.

Joanna huffed. "Don't come running to me to pick up the pieces, when he does though."

"I won't. You're just jealous that my cousin hasn't given you the time of the day yet!" Liesel snapped, immeadiatley regretting what she just said.

"He's caught up with that bloody bushy-haired, Gryffindor know-it-all!" Joanna explained.

Hermione was possibly interested in her cousin; though she didn't know for sure. Well, maybe it was time to give her the 'Hurt my cousin, I'll hurt you' talk. She never thought a girl like Hermione would be interested in Viktor, though, but if she was, she would have to take the necessary precautions.

 

 

\---

 

A few days later, she caught up with Viktor in the library. This was a pretty unlikely location to find him, since he wasn't much of a reader, but then she saw Hermione sitting next to him. It sounded like she was reading out loud to him, and he was hanging on her every word. She sauntered over and sat across from her cousin and the brunette.

"Oh, hi, Liesel," Hermione greeted her older acquaintance.

"Hey, Hermione," Liesel smiled back.

The brunette replied. "Oh, have you met Viktor?"

Liesel chuckled. "Let's just say I could tell you loads of embarrassing stories about him."

Viktor just blushed, his face bright red, while Hermione looked rather confused.

"He's my cousin, we've grown up together," Liesel explained.

Hermione's eyes flickered between the light-haired, light-eyed girl and the dark-haired, dark-eyed man, looking confused.

"I know, we look nothing alike, but we are cousins. His mum is my dad's younger sister," Liesel commented.

Hermione then nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess my work here is done," Liesel said, after a few minutes of chatting. She then got on her feet and sauntered out of the library.

As she was leaving the place, she overheard Fred and George Weasley insulting her cousin by calling him dumb.

"Stop talking about Vik- Krum like that!" she yelled at the redhead twins.

"Not another one, who has fallen for 'Dumb Krum's' charms!" Fred rolled his eyes.

For the most part she got along with his twin, George, but usually, Fred was a lot more vocal, and it usually didn't take much of him to anger Lisel.

She grimaced internally. "Sod off, Weasley!" She yelled back.

"Make me, Epstein!"

"Break it up, you three!" shouted McGonagall from the other end of the hallway, sternly walking over to the group.

"She started it!" Fred claimed.

"Weasley, you bloody liar. You started it by insulting Krum."

McGonagall shook her head, figuring this was a dispute about Mr. Weasley insulting Ms. Epstein's crush on Mr. Krum.

She rubbed her temple frustratedly. "Twenty points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

McGonagall then nodded and continued her walk through the castle. Lisel bid her goodbye as well, and when she reached the Hufflepuff Common Room, she noticed Cedric, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Ced," she greeted, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

Cedric turned to face her and kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

She smiled back at him.

"So, what's wrong?" Cedric inquired.

Liesel sighed. "I got twenty points taken away, thanks to the Weasley twins."

That was also another thing they shared, since both Lisel and Cedric tended to easily get in quarrels with the Weasley twins - or at least Fred. Though, with Cedric, the reason might have been the rivalry between the two Quidditch teams, and the fact that one of the Gryffindor chasers, Angelina Johnson had taken up a fancy for Cedric as well.

"What did they do?" He asked, breaking his girlfriend out of her inner thoughts.

"They insulted Viktor Krum."

Cedric's brown eyes darkened. "Should I be jealous?" He inquired jokingly.

She grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at her boyfriend. "Gross, he's my cousin!" 

"You're related to Viktor Krum; is that how you got the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup?"

Lisel nodded. "I know; we don't look like it but we are related."

Cedric then breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,113

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Cedric and Liesel were strolling down the corridor, holding hands when Viktor walked up to them with Alfons by his side, as per usual.

"Hey, boys," She greeted her cousin and his best friend.

"It's nice to see you, Liesel," Alfons greeted back, eyeing Cedric suspiciously.

"This is my boyfriend, Cedric. You already know him, Viktor, since he's one of the Hogwarts champions."

Viktor nodded, also glaring at Cedric.

"It's nice to meet you," Alfons said, his jaw tensing.

"You too."

Without further ado, the quartet parted ways.

Alfons didn't know what was going on with him. Why was he suddenly jealous of Cedric? He couldn't fancy his best friend's cousin, could he? No bloody way. She was like a sister to him but then why did he want to snog her senseless lately? Good thing Viktor was too caught up with that curly-haired muggleborn to notice that his best friend was agonising over the fact that he was possibly falling for his cousin, the very cousin he was insanely protective of.

 

-Scene Break-

 

It was a few days later when Viktor met Cedric again.

"Hey Viktor, what can I do for you?"

"I want to talk to you about Lissy," Viktor said sternly.

Cedric looked confused. "Who's that?" He asked.

"I mean Liesel, that's just my nickname for her."

Cedric nodded understandingly.

"You know if you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

Cedric nodded and Viktor walked away without another word.

 

-Scene Break-

 

It was now time for the first task which was apparently dragons, according to rumours, at least. Liesel was in the competitor's tent with Viktor and Alfons.

"I can't believe you're fighting a dragon, that's bloody insane!" Liesel exclaimed.

Viktor chuckled. "I'll be fine."

"This is nothing to laugh at, Viktor!" Liesel scolded, her hands on her hips.

The next thing she knew, Cedric pulled her into his arms and briefly kissed her. Viktor and Alfons cringed for different reasons. After the picking of the dragons, Alfons and Liesel were escorted out of the tent. Lisel led Alfons to the Hufflepuff stands and sat down.

"Move!" a voice came from the side.

Liesel looked up to see her best friend, Joanna. The two girls haven't talked to each other since their argument earlier that month, which made sharing a dorm very awkward. Lisel moved and Joanna plopped herself down on the other side of Alfons.

Viktor was the first to go up against the dragon. Lisel cheered when he retrieved the egg. Next was Cedric, he retrieved the egg, but in the process, he burned his handsome face.

"That's what he gets," Joanna laughed.

Liesel glared at her friend for saying that about her boyfriend. The champion from Beauxbatons was next and she also got burned. Last was Harry, and he retrieved the egg by flying on his broom.

"Wow, that was impressive!" Alfons exclaimed.

Liesel was used to seeing Harry play Quidditch ever since the boy's first year. Though, it was Cedric that gave her the highlights of a game.

After the task, Liesel ran towards the tent to check on her cousin and boyfriend. Cedric's burned face was the first thing she saw, but the burn wasn't that bad anymore, thanks to Madam Pomfrey. On the other hand though, Viktor was just fine.

There was an announcement of the Yule Ball a few days later, and the rumours about who asked who started almost instantly.

 

-Scene Break-

 

The Hufflepuffs were learning to dance after the announcements. The class was held together with the Slytherins. Lisel started dancing with her ex-boyfriend, Aaron Forester, a Slytherin in their year. They had briefly dated in their third year and stayed friends once they broke up. He was her first boyfriend and first kiss.

"So, you're dating Diggory?"

Lisel nodded and said. "Yeah, I am."

"That's good."

Soon, they finished dancing. That was the end of that dance, and it was time to learn another type, so they were asked to change partners. Cedric and Lisel made their way towards each other, met in the middle and started dancing.

"I assume we're going to the ball together?" Lisel asked, trying not to step on her boyfriend's toes.

"Yes, of course," Cedric said.

The two Hufflepuffs continued dancing until the end of the class.

After the dance lessons, she met up with Alfons by the Black Lake, just like she promised him before classes.

"I assume you're going with Cedric to the Ball?" Alfons asked.

Lisel nodded, breaking Alfons' heart with one swift movement.

"Would he be willing to give up a dance with you, so I could have a dance too?"

Liesel nodded and said. "Cedric isn't the seriously jealous type, as far as I know at least. He can't stop me from dancing with you anyway."

Alfons' heart sped up as she gave him a smile.

"You can ask Joanna, I'm sure she'd appreciate the offer, even though we're not talking."

Alfons nodded. "What happened between you two?" He asked.

"She's convinced that Cedric will break my heart again," Liesel sighed.

"What do you mean 'again'? Have you guys dated before?"

She leaned against the trunk of a tree and began their saga. "Cedric and I were close friends in our first year, but the next year, after he joined the Quidditch team, he couldn't give me the time of day for the next two years. That changed again when we were both made prefects last year."

Alfons nodded and he hoped Cedric didn't hurt her; if he did, he'd hex him to oblivion. The duo stayed out by the Black Lake for awhile, and then walked back in the castle after sunset.

 

-Scene Break-

 

A few days later, Liesel walked into the Transfiguration classroom and sat down in the front row. Next to her, were two Gryffindor girls, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Joanna walked in next and sat next to Liesel.

"You're finally sitting next to me again," Liesel pointed out.

Joanna nodded. "I'm sorry for everything I had said. I guess I was just jealous that Viktor hasn't given me the time of day, while the boy you've fancied since last term has finally noticed you."

Liesel just leaned over and hugged her friend.

"I don't know what he sees in that nerdy know-it-all," Joanna sighed.

Liesel glared at her friend playfully. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a nerdy know-it-all."

"But at least you're not annoying most of the time."

Before Lisel could respond the class started. During class, Cedric stared at Lisel and she stared right back.

"Oh, it seems like my prediction was right; maybe I shouldn't have dropped Divination," Fred Weasley scoffed, noticing the couple flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,012
> 
> *Edited 8/9/16

* * *

 

 

It was now a Hogsmeade weekend, about two weeks before Christmas, Joanna and Liesel were shopping for dresses at the dress shop. Liesel hated shopping, but this time, it was a necessary evil.

"So, you're going with Alfons, right?" Liesel asked as she searched through the dresses.

Joanna nodded. She would rather be going with Viktor but Alfons was nice enough as well. They were in the same boat; they couldn't go with the person they wanted to go with.

Liesel found a mint green dress, went to go find a fitting room and tried it on.

"How does it look, Jo?"

She turned to her best friend. Joanna claimed the dress looked amazing on her. It accentuated the curves that Liesel had.

"You don't think it looks too much like Slytherin green?"

"No, it's fine."

Liesel nodded and went to go pay for the dress. After a while, Joanna found a dress as well. It was a cream-coloured dress. After the shopping excursion, the two girls went to grab some hot chocolate at 'TheThree Broomsticks'.

"Hey, girls," Alfons greeted, smiling at his date and his best friend's cousin as he sat down.

"Hey, Alfie."

He noticed the bags. "I see you bought your dresses." He said

"We did, you want to see mine?" Joanna asked.

"Jo, he shouldn't see it until the night of the dance."

"This isn't a wedding dress, Liesel," she said, taking out the dress from her shopping bag.

Liesel nodded; Joanna had a point.

"Can I see your dress too?" Alfons asked Liesel, trying to sound as casual as he could muster.

Liesel took out her dress from the bag and he examined it closely.

"That's got to be the ugliest dress I've ever seen," a familiar voice came from behind, referring to the mint green dress.

Liesel turned to see the redhead. "Sod off, Weasley." He replied.

Alfons defended her dress. "I happen to think it's beautiful. I bet she'll look great in it."

Lisel didn't mean to blush at the unexpected compliment, but she did.

"Of course you would, you're one of 'Dumb Krum's' friends, aren't you?"

The group twitched. It was bad enough to refer to Viktor that way in front of his cousin but when one said it in front of his best friend, the girl who has admired him from afar for years and his cousin, one was in for a world of hurt. Liesel was the only one of them, who was good enough at controlling their temper as well.

Alfons jumped up and stalked towards the redhead with his wand out. Liesel scrambled after him, causing her chair to tumble to the the floor.

"Say that again and I'll hex you," Alfons threatened.

"Like you can take me on, I've been a Beater on the Gryffindor house team since my second year,” the redhead retorted.

"I'm a Keeper on the Bulgarian team, so we’re evenly matched," Alfons glared at him.

Lisel rested a hand on Alfons' shoulder and he turned to her.

"He's not worth getting in trouble for, Alfie," Liesel pleaded.

Fred then pushed the envelope even further. "Epstein, you must have a thing for dumb Seekers."

That set off Liesel's slow fuse and the next thing she knew she was in McGonagall's office with Alfons, Joanna and the twins.

"Explain what happened immediately," McGonagall exclaimed, rubbing her temple frustratedly. These twins will be the death of her. She knew Miss Epstein wouldn't be the instigator of the fight for sure.

"Weasley started it!" Liesel exclaimed.

Fred glared at her. "If you didn’t buy that ugly green dress, I wouldn't have said anything."

"There's nothing wrong with green, just because it's a Slytherin house colour," Liesel glared back at him.

"You're a Hufflepuff; you don't understand," Fred huffed, sitting back in his chair.

McGonagall nodded. She happened to like green, despite it being her rival house's colour.

"So, is this all over a green dress?" Professor Sprout asked.

"No, ma'am. He also insulted my best friend," Alfons said diplomatically.

The two professors looked confused. "Who's your best friend?" They asked in unison.

"Viktor Krum."

The two professors nodded.

"I told him that it wasn't worth it getting in trouble but then he insulted my boyfriend. That made me finally lose my temper," Liesel explained.

The group looked shocked at the girl. McGonagall took thirty points away from Hufflepuff as did Sprout. Gryffindor had the same amount of house points taken away. The group was then excused from McGonagall's office. Lisel saw Cedric and Viktor waiting for her just outside the office.

"What happened to you two?" Viktor asked sternly.

Liesel and Alfons smirked at each other. Viktor was the oldest of the trio, but he couldn't be mad at them if his life depended on it.

"What happened?" Cedric asked.

"Fred insulted both of you and I lost my temper immediately," Lisel answered.

The boys nodded. This made Lisel rethink wearing the dress. Damn Fred Weasley. She really did like the dress. She didn't want to return it.

 

\---

 

It was about a week later, when Viktor walked up to her in the hallway, holding a medium-sized box.

"What's in that box?" she asked.

Viktor handed her the box silently and walked away. She was confused, but that was her cousin; he didn't talk much. She then shrugged and walked over to her dorm.

"What's in that box?" Joanna asked as she plopped down onto her four poster bed.

Liesel shrugged and threw it on her bed.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Joanna asked.

Liesel leaned over and opened the box. It contained a blue dress, similar to Sleeping Beauty's and a note.

_Dear Liesel,_

_Viktor told me you needed a dress. This dress has been passed down from your gran to me and I'm passing it on to you._

_Love,_

_Aunt Lux_

Liesel took the dress out of the box and held it against her body. It may be a bit short, since both her gran and aunt were shorter than her, but she still loved it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,277

* * *

 

It was now time for the Yule Ball. Joanna and Liesel were getting dressed, along with their roommates, Anjali and Delia. Anjali had chosen a red dress while Delia had chosen a silver dress.

"I bet Cedric won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Delia said.

Lisel blushed, but at the same time, Joanna could think of someone else who wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her best friend, although, she supposed, Liesel wouldn’t know about him.

The four girls walked to the Common Room to see most of their dates waiting for them.

"You look beautiful," Cedric said, walking over and greeting his girlfriend with a kiss.

She smiled as the rest of the girls greeted their dates, minus Joanna. Alfons was waiting for the group outside the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Hey, Alfie," Joanna greeted her date.

He looked taken aback, but didn't say anything. There was only one girl who was allowed to call him that and she was happened to be wearing a blue dress, rather than a creamy white one.

To keep up appearances, Alfons took Joanna's hand as the group headed towards the Great Hall. Viktor walked over to them, with Hermione on his arm.

"It seems like you two think alike," Joanna said, an edge to her voice.

Hermione glanced at Liesel's dress; they were quite similar in colour.

The champions walked in first and danced first. Cedric and Liesel danced around the floor elegantly, Lisel's dress flowing in the air. After the champions’ first dance, the ball continued.  
  
After a few more dances, Liesel sat down next to Viktor.

"It seems like you're having fun," he smiled at his cousin.

Lisel nodded. "You haven't danced with Hermione again?"

Viktor sighed and gestured over to his date, who was currently arguing with Ron Weasley.

"It must run in the family, the Weasley boys always seem to annoy the know-it-all in their respective years."

Viktor shook his head. "You're not a know-it-all. At least one of us is smart and didn't get held back."

Lisel sighed. Viktor was very insecure about the fact that he was held back. And so, only Lisel and Alfons knew of the embarrassing fact.

Breaking her out of her musings, George walked over to them and asked Lisel. "Would you like to dance?"

"Okay, I suppose."

He led her to the dance floor and they got in position.

“I'm sorry for the way my brother treats you, Cedric and Viktor,” George apologized.

Lisel smiled at the redhead. “Thanks for the apology, George. It’s okay.”

“He's never been too sensitive, I'm the more emotional twin.”

After the dance, she sat down and continued talking to Viktor.

"Liesel, would you like to dance?" Alfons asked.

She looked up at her cousin's best friend and nodded immediately. He reached out his hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You look very pretty tonight," he said casually.

"Thanks," came the answer from Liesel.  
  
The dance seemed short, at least to Alfons it did. If it depended on him, he would have danced with her forever. The last dance of the night though belonged to Viktor.

"Lisel, do you mind walking back with Adam? I have to discuss something with Harry," Cedric stated when the night neared its end.

She shook her head and started walking back to the Hufflepuff Common Room with her boyfriend’s best friend. Despite dating Cedric for almost two months, she wasn't really close with him. She could say the same for Joanna and Cedric, but at least they were on friendlier terms than before.

An arm linked with hers halfway to the Hufflepuff Common Room. She looked over to see Joanna and Alfons.

"Cedric isn't walking you back?" Joanna asked.

Alfons looked disappointed in the younger boy's attitude towards his girlfriend.

Liesel shook her head. "No, that's why he enlisted his best friend to walk me back, but I suppose that's what I get for dating one of the Hogwarts champions." She resposnded.

"I suppose so," Alfons nodded.

The quartet reached the Hufflepuff Common Room soon after. Alfons hugged both girls. His hug unintentionally lingered slightly for Liesel. The only thing that stopped him was that he could see Adam glaring at him.

The trio crawled into the Hufflepuff Common Room and walked back to their dorm.

 

\---

  
It was a week later, and the couple was cuddling on the couch, waiting for the New Year. Though, she noticed Cedric was acting a little distant.

“Is there something on your mind?” she asked, turning to him.

“You know, I'm not the jealous type, but how close are you with Viktor’s best friend?”

“For one thing, he has a name, Cedric. His name is Alfons. He's just a friend. He's like an older brother,” she told him tersely.

Cedric visibly relaxed.

“What brought this on?” Liesel asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Cedric shook his head. “It doesn't matter, don't worry.”

Liesel nodded. She couldn't help but worry about who put that thought in Cedric’s head. The clock struck midnight and the couple shared a kiss.

 

\---

 

It was now the night before the new term started, and Lisel and Joanna were sitting on Joanna’s bed, working on some homework. Though, Lisel was very distracted.

“What's on your mind, Lisel?” Joanna asked.

She sighed and said. “Cedric. He said that even though he's not the jealous type, he seems to be jealous of my friendship with Alfons.”

“He is?” Joanna inquired.

Lisel nodded.

“He’ll get over it, I'm sure,” Joanna shrugged.

 

-Scene Break-

 

It was the next morning, and the two girls were sitting at the Hufflepuff table, when Cedric sat down next to Lisel without greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't much, but because of the gesture, it turned out to be an awkward breakfast. The two girls soon went to Charms. After Charms, she saw Alfons waiting for them.

"Hey, Alfie," she greeted her cousin's best friend warmly.

"Hey, Liesel."

Then, out of nowhere, a hex was sent towards Alfons and he slumped against the nearest wall. Liesel glanced around the corridor and saw a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair. She recognised it as Cedric's best friend, Adam.

"What was that for, Harris? I was just talking to him. Can't I talk to another guy?!"

"Cedric doesn't trust him and neither do I," he said, glaring at the slumped body of Alfons.

Liesel could now see who put the thought of her having feelings for Alfons in Cedric's head. She didn't have to explain her relationship to someone so untrusting. She just walked away and helped Joanna take Alfons to the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" Viktor asked as he joined them in the Hospital Wing a few minutes later.

Liesel explained everything and Viktor seemed angry after she did so. He knew his cousin only had eyes for the brown-eyed boy. As for his best friend possibly having feelings for his little cousin, it couldn't be possible. They were just like siblings.

A few minutes later, Alfons awoke, feeling disoriented. The three of them were staring at him.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" he questioned, holding his head.

"Cedric's best friend, Adam, hexed you. Just because you were talking to me," Liesel told him, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"That's ludicrous, we're just friends," he said, trying to stop his voice from breaking, which he succeeded in.

He came to terms with the fact that he's hopelessly smitten with his best friend's little cousin and had been since the minute they danced at the Yule Ball. So, maybe he did deserve the hex from this guy.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,156

 

* * *

 It was a few nights later and Liesel was working on some homework on the Hufflepuff couch, when Cedric came up to her.

"What do you want, Diggory?" she asked, glaring angrily at her boyfriend.

"Adam told me what he did; I'm sorry for everything. Just like Lin... err, I mean, Joanna is protective of you, I suppose Adam is protective of me in a sense."

"I guess I can relate."

Cedric glanced at his girlfriend, giving her the puppy dog eyes, begging for forgiveness.

"You're lucky I have a hard time saying no to you," she said, her face softening into a smile.

Cedric smiled and sat down next to her. "What’re you working on?" He questioned.

"Potions," she groaned.

"Maybe I can distract you," Cedric smirked, leaning in to kiss her.

Liesel took his Hufflepuff tie and began twirling it around her fingers flirtatiously. Cedric smirked and they began their snogging session.

After the snogging session, they went to their separate dorms.

 

\---

 

It was a couple days later when Liesel caught up with her first year friend, Emily. Despite the age difference, they got along pretty well. They chatted about school and family; Emily was a muggleborn. She reminded Liesel vaguely of herself when she was a first year.

 

It was now Valentine's Day, and Cedric and Liesel were at Madame Puddifoot's Tea House. She was enjoying her date with him. Earlier before their date, Cedric had received a note from little Emily, saying she fancied him. Lisel knew that she didn’t fancy him, since she had found out that she didn't actually send the note; it was her friends. Though, it wasn't an issue.

The couple walked out of the Tea House.

"Did you have a good Valentine's Day?"

Liesel nodded. They walked back to the castle, hand in hand.

 

\---

 

Nine days later

 

 

It was now the night before the second task, and Liesel was walking with Joanna when Professor Sprout walked up to her.

"Good morning, Professor," She greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Epstein, we need to see you in Dumbledore's office."

Liesel said goodbye to Joanna and followed Professor Sprout dutifully to Dumbledore's office. Once there, she walked in. She noticed a familiar redhead, but she couldn't recognise the woman or the younger girl right away.

"Ah, Ms. Epstein. It's nice of you to join us."

Liesel sat down between the woman and Ron.

"What are we here for, Dumbledore?" The woman asked.

"Mrs. Diggory, the four of you are the objects that each of the champions would dearly miss."

Liesel looked over at the woman. She hadn't recognised her, despite the fact that she had spent most of the summer before her second year over the Diggory house.

 

 

\---

 

It was the next morning, and Joanna was looking for Liesel everywhere. She couldn't find her anywhere though.

"Have you seen Liesel?" she asked from the duo of boys.

"I haven't seen her," Viktor said worriedly.

"I haven't either," Alfons shook his head.

Joanna frowned. Where could her best friend be?

The trio started walking out to the lake, still worried about their best friend, cousin and secret crush, respectively.

Cedric and Harry dived in the lake first and then Viktor and Fleur. Viktor swam towards his precious item. He wasn't shocked to see Lisel tied up; he would definitely miss her the most. He untied her and swam up towards the surface, holding his cousin. Once on the surface, she clung to him pathetically, which she hasn’t done since she was much younger. He sat her on the dock and began drying her off with the help of Joanna and Alfons. After Cedric finished drying off his mum, he walked over to his girlfriend to check on her.

"I'm glad you're okay, love," he smiled, hugging her.

"Thanks, Ced."

Before anyone could respond, Harry came up with Ron and Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle. Harry got the first place with Cedric getting second.

 

Two Months later

 

It was now the late April more specifically April twenty fifth, which also meant Viktor's nineteenth birthday. The threesome were celebrating during a Hogsmeade weekend.

"So, how is it going with Joanna?" Liesel asked Alfons.

The older boy answered. "She's a great girl, but we're just friends."

Liesel nodded as Viktor eyed his best friend suspiciously.

It was now after the celebration, Viktor and Alfons were walking back to the Slytherin Common Room while talking.

"Do you fancy my cousin?" Viktor asked.

"Is it that obvious? I didn't think you’d notice," Alfons blushed.

Viktor smirked. "It's quite obvious; you look at her just like I look at Hermione. I'm just surprised, because I thought you two were like siblings." He admitted.

"I started to fancying her when she introduced me to Cedric. Though, she seems happy with him so I won't mess it up."

Viktor nodded and patted his best friend's back sympathetically, because he knew what's it like to pine for a girl who was taken or practically taken.

 

\---

 

It was a few days later, and the girls were having a girls night. Currently, they were playing drunk truth or dare, or rather, drink or dare. Delia and Anjali were significantly tipsy; both girls were at legal drinking age as was Joanna, but Liesel, being the youngest only had butterbeer.

"What's the farthest you've gone with a guy, Liesel?" Delia asked drunkenly.

Liesel blushed; she never talked about her sexual encounters with anyone but Joanna. She hasn't gone that far with Cedric.

"I'm waiting."

"I lost my virginity to a muggle boy last summer."

Delia nodded. The game continued. The four girls eventually fell asleep.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Liesel woke up first, not surprisingly. She shuffled around the dorm and got dressed. She figured that her other three roommates wouldn't wake up for a while. She took a quick shower and sauntered down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She ate some breakfast and went to the library to work on her Charms essay.

A few minutes later, Cedric joined her. And apparently, he was in the mood.

He didn't say anything, he just began kissing her. Sure, they've had a few passionate snogging sessions over the last few months, but never in a public location like this.

"Cedric, I'm trying to finish my paper; I don't want to snog right now," she said, breaking away from Cedric and turning back to her essay.

The brown-eyed boy pulled away from her, taken aback. He simply got up and left the library. After she finished her Charms essay, she went back to her dorm, not surprised to walk into the sound of retching, coming from both Delia and Anja.

"Hey, Liesel," Joanna greeted.

"Hey Jo, did you just wake up?"

The girl in question just threw a pillow at her best friend.

"I'll take that as a yes," Liesel smirked.

Joanna looked at the clock that read '1:00 pm.'

"I was in the library, working on my Charms essay," Lisel said, sitting on her bed.

"Figures."

 

\---

 

It was a couple days later, the couple hadn't talked since the library incident. They were on their prefect rounds.

"Ced?" Liesel asked her boyfriend.

He turned to her.

"I'm sorry about a few days ago, you know how I get with Charms."

Cedric took her hand. "I know."

Liesel tugged her boyfriend towards an empty alcove to continue the snogging session from a few days ago. Liesel's hands wrapped his neck while one of his hands rested on her bum.

"Oh, Cedric," she moaned.

The brown-eyed boy smirked at his girlfriend. After a few more love bites and moans they finished their snogging session, straightened their clothes, left the alcove and continued their rounds hand in hand. Once they were done with their rounds they walked back to the Hufflepuff common room.

Over the next month and a half, everything was normal or at least it could be with the Triwizard Tournament going on.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Centring


	9. The Unexpected Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,035
> 
> *Unbetaed
> 
> Edited 29/8/16

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was now late June and time for the last task. Liesel was wishing Viktor and Cedric luck before they went into the maze. She shared a quick kiss with Cedric before he went in. She sat in the stands nervously.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Alfons assured her casually wrapping his arm around her while Adam glared at him.

"I hope you're right, Alfie," she sighed.

He was incredibly nervous for his best friend. Fleur emerged first. Then Viktor a few minutes later. She rushed down to him.

"I'm so sorry," Viktor said, immediately.

"What are you sorry for, Vic?"

"I used the Cruciatus curse on Cedric," Viktor told his cousin ashamed.

Her blue-green eyes darkened as she slapped him across the face.

"Whoa, what's with all this violence?" Alfons asked.

Liesel just glared at her cousin and stormed back to her seat leaving Alfons still confused.

"I was imperiused and used the Cruciatus curse on Cedric."

Alfons could tell his best friend was telling the truth. He wouldn't hurt anyone unless they hurt Liesel which Cedric hasn't done that yet. Little did they know that would change.

About an hour later, Harry appeared with the Triwizard Cup. Everyone cheered until they noticed Cedric's dead body. Lisel collapsed into Joanna's arms and began sobbing uncontrollably even before his father could reach him. Stupid bloody Harry Potter. She was inconsolable for the rest of the night.

 

\---

 

The next morning she woke up numb. She just lost her boyfriend of eight months whom she had fallen in love with. She eventually walked down to the Great Hall in a fog. She noticed there were black curtains behind the teacher's table. There was silence throughout the hall until Dumbledore broke it.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house, he was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort!" he exclaimed.

Liesel broke down again.

Viktor tried to comfort her but she pushed him away and fell into Joanna's arms again.

"Liesel?"

She turned to the reason her boyfriend is dead. The next thing she knew she took out her wand before she could even cast a spell she was disarmed.

"Sorry about this Harry," Viktor said walking over with his cousin's wand.

"You're almost as bad as him, Viktor. You used the Cruciatus curse on Cedric."

Before either boy could respond Professor Sprout walked over and asked to talk to Liesel. She glared at her cousin and Harry as she left with her Head of House. She was lead to Professor Sprout's office where she saw the familiar woman and a man that had Cedric's brown eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory this is Lieselotte Epstein, she was your son's fellow prefect and girlfriend."

"They call me Liesel, actually."

"So, I'm sorry this is the way we reunite again," Mrs. Diggory said.

She had spent most of the summer before her second year over the Diggory's.

"How long have you been dating our son?"

"Since Halloween," Liesel said sitting down.

Mrs. Diggory nodded. She stayed in Professor Sprout's office for a while then walked out with his parents.

"Here's your wand, Lissy," Viktor said.

She just grabbed her wand from him and stalked away.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory," Viktor said sympathetically before he chased after his cousin to stop her from trying to hex the poor bespectacled boy.

 

\---

 

It was time for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to leave. Viktor was saying goodbye to Hermione. Alfons was saying goodbye to Joanna and Liesel.

"Bye Alfie," Liesel said, hugging her cousin's best friend.

"Bye Liesel," he said, trying not to enjoy the hug too much but he failed. He mentally scolded himself her boyfriend just died.

Viktor walked over from saying goodbye to Hermione. He hugged Lisel and he shared an awkward hug with Joanna. She enjoyed it a little too much so Lisel tugged her away from her cousin.

 

\---

 

It was the next day and time to head home. Lisel sat on the Hogwarts Express staring out the window despondently. Joanna leaned over and took her hand. She rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I'll help you get through this," Joanna soothed her distraught best friend.

Usually Joanna was bold and brash but seeing her best friend in pain brought out her soft side. The two girls stayed like that until they reached Kings Cross. The two girls got off the train. The minute they saw Joanna's mum and dad and Liesel's dad Joanna's mum rushed to engulf Liesel in a hug. Joanna took after her mum.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"Thanks Mrs. Lincoln."

"We have a good friend who is a psychologist, would you like to go if you need to talk?" Mr. Lincoln offered his daughter's best friend.

"We'll keep it in mind but it would be hard since they wouldn't know about magic," Liesel told him.

Mr. Lincoln nodded. Liesel shared a hug with her dad. And the two girls parted ways after another hug between the two of them.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,093
> 
> *Unbetaed
> 
> Edited 29/8/16

* * *

 

As the summer began, Liesel found herself curled up in bed multiple times. She never thought she'd be this depressed over a boyfriend dying. He didn't die he was murdered by Voldemort. Just an innocent bystander in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her dad tried to get her to talk but nothing came out.

"Alright, you have to get out of bed," Joanna said barging into her room in late July.

It's been a month since Cedric was murdered.

"No I won't," She said defiantly like a child.

Joanna dragged her best friend out of bed and firmly instructed her to take a shower. Liesel reluctantly obeyed and went to go take a shower.

"Is she out of bed?" Viktor asked walking into his cousin's room and sitting on her unmade bed.

"Yes, she is."

"That's good."

Joanna sighed sitting next to Viktor. "I hate that I was right that Cedric would break her heart again but not in the way I expected." 

"Did she date Cedric before?"

Joanna shook her head. "They were friends in their first year but once he joined the Quidditch team he dropped her like a hot potato."

Viktor nodded as Lisel walked out of the bathroom wearing one of his old Quidditch jerseys.

"How do you feel?"

"A little bit better but why is Viktor here?"

Joanna looked confused between her best friend and her cousin.

"You know I would never hurt Cedric unless he had hurt you then I would hurt him."

"Then why would did you use the Cruciatus curse on him?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"I was imperiused by my headmaster Karkaroff so I would win."

Lisel walked over and embraced her cousin she started sobbing but this time it was because she felt guilty for not listening to her cousin. It's just the way she reacted to Cedric's death. She doubts she would've actually hexed Harry. She doesn't blame the boy anymore Cedric was just being the honourable but loveable git he was. Merlin, she missed him.

A couple days later, Liesel was feeling better. She was chatting happily with Viktor who was visiting again

"Would you be in the mood to go to Alfons' birthday party in a few days? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"I suppose. It's his birthday?"

Viktor nodded and said. "Yeah, it is."

"Should we buy him a present?"

Viktor shook his head. "You don't have to since I have a present for him."

Lisel nodded.

 

—

 

It was a few days later, the two girls were getting ready for the party. They finished getting and apparated to the venue.

"Hey girls!" Alfons greeted his best friend's cousin and her best friend enthusiastically with a drink in his hand.

Lisel threw herself into Alfons' arms much to his surprise it slightly spilled his drink but he didn't care. She needed some comfort from someone other than Viktor and Joanna. They soon fell into conversation. It was a fun party. Alfons opened his presents, he grabbed the card that Lisel had purchased for him. It had the colours of the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team.

"I hope you like it, Alfons. I didn't know what to get you. But you can't go wrong with a birthday card."

Alfons smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Lisel."

She smiled back at him.

A few weeks later, it was Liesel's seventeenth birthday. She celebrated with her dad, Joanna, her aunt and uncle, Viktor and Alfons. She received a twelve-week-old kitten for her birthday from Viktor and his parents. He knew how much she liked cats. She named it Earl Grey after her favourite tea. It fit her perfectly since she was a light grey.

 

\---

 

It was now time to board the train. Lisel dreaded going back because of her boyfriend being murdered. She thanked Merlin it was her last year. She sat on the seat closest to the window and let Earl Grey out who looked around curiously, then hopped up between Lisel and Joanna and lounged. The latter scratched her stomach as she purred loudly. She had given up the prestige of being a prefect so she was replaced. She was positive that Cedric would've been Head Boy if he had lived. Before she could lose herself in memories of Cedric, Earl Grey licked her finger. They rode into Hogsmeade. They met up with Anjali and Delia and found a carriage.

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Liesel," Anjali said, sincerely.

Delia nodded in agreement as Liesel gave them a small smile. They reached Hogwarts and sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

Like every year, they had a new Defence teacher her name was Dolores Umbridge. Not only did she wear Liesel's least favourite colour pink and her voice was so annoying but those would be the least of everyone's worries. This made Lisel thankful that she dropped Defence after last year. After last year's disaster of a Professor she had dropped it. The only competent professor they had was Remus Lupin back in her fifth year.

The group of Hufflepuffs soon fell into routine.

It was now the first Hogsmeade weekend, everyone was meeting at the Hogs Head for some reason.

"I wonder why Harry is having us meet here."

Joanna shrugged. "I don't know."

They walked into the Hogs Head. It was quite full.

"Uhm, hi, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts," Hermione said, nervously.

"I've defeated the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, I can cast a corporeal patronus and I won the tournament and I duelled Voldemort."

Many people noticeably flinched at the name Voldemort.

"We were going need to keep this a secret, sign this list," Hermione said.

Fred was the first to sign it, Lisel was the next one to sign it. The meeting broke up. Dobby a house elf helped Harry summon the Room of Requirement. That's where they met the first time.

"What shall we call ourselves?" Harry asked.

"The Defence Association? The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?" A Chinese girl suggested.

"Yeah, the DA's good. Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" Ginny said.

Harry nodded.

They started off with something simple which was the Disarming spell. It was rather simple although Liesel noticed Neville was having a bit of trouble.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Emma Watson!
> 
>  
> 
> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,132
> 
> *unbetaed

* * *

 

A few days later, Liesel was looking for Earl Grey. She couldn't find her anywhere. She decided to go ask Professor McGonagall. The two of them shared the fondness for cats. She walked to McGonagall's office.

"You can come in."

She walked in and instantly saw Early Grey asleep on an empty chair.

"What is it, Ms. Epstein?"

"I was just looking for my kitten but it looks like I found her."

McGonagall glanced over at the kitten on the chair and asked. "That's your cat."

"Yes, I got her for my birthday in August. She's just over twelve weeks old, her name is Earl Grey."

McGonagall nodded. Liesel left the professor's office. Earl Grey could find her way back to the Hufflepuff common room and she seemed to enjoy the company of the stern Transfiguration mistress and cat animagus.

The D.A continued holding meetings.

 

\---

 

It was the last meeting before the holidays. Lisel glanced at the picture they had of Cedric on the bulletin board.

"I miss you so much, Ced," she said, sadly.

"Liesel?"

She turned to Harry.

"You know Cedric's last thought was of you. That's what he told me."

"I'm really sorry about almost hexing you after Cedric's funeral. I was just angry but I don't think I would've actually hexed you."

"Don't worry about it, someone else got to me. I was in the hospital wing for a few hours."

Lisel looked confused. Who else would've hexed Harry besides herself. Then she realised it would've probably been Adam. Maybe she should talk to him about it.

 

\---

 

It was a couple days later and time to board the train. Lisel set her stuff in her regular compartment and went to go find Adam. She found him in the compartment closest to the conductor.

"Harris?" she asked.

The strawberry blond man looked up at her. It looked like he had been crying.

"What's with you hexing poor Harry?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"He's not poor Harry, he's the reason that Cedric is dead!" Adam exclaimed angrily.

Liesel sighed and said. "Cedric was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was just being the honourable git we loved him for."

"More than you know."

"I loved Cedric dearly. I was just as devastated as you were when he died. I was told to go to therapy but I never did since I knew they wouldn't understand magic. The depression comes and goes. I have my good days and bad days."

Adam nodded. Lisel left his compartment and walked black to her compartment with Joanna. Jason was with his third year friends. A few minutes after she arrived back into her compartment the sweet trolley arrived. The two girls bought many sweets and ate them as they rode to King's Cross. Once they reached King's Cross they caught of the train and greeted their respective parents and parted ways.

 

\---

 

It was now a few days after Christmas. Liesel was eating breakfast when an owl flew in. She wasn't expecting a letter from anyone. She opened it cautiously. It was from a woman named Marigold Harris. She recognised the last name it turned out to be Adam's paternal aunt. Adam had been found in Wizarding London all beat up. He had asked her to write Lisel so she could come visit him. She quickly finished her breakfast. She walked out of her house, held up her wand, caught the Knight Bus and rode to St. Mungo's. She rushed in.

"What room is Adam Harris in?" She asked the welcome witch.

"He's in room 219."

Lisel noded and went to the room. She carefully opened the door and saw two women. It sounded like they were arguing.

"I can't believe you support him, it's wrong to be like him."

"That's your opinion, I still love and support him. He should've came to me."

Lisel cleared her throat. The two women turned towards her.

"Hi, I'm Liesel Epstein. You wrote me."

"Oh, hello."

Liesel glanced at Adam. She kind of regrets her last conversation with him.

"So, how do you know my grandson?"

"He's in my year and house at Hogwarts. I also dated his best friend last year."

She nodded.

"The same best friend he was in love with?"

Liesel asked. "Wait, Adam is gay?"

"Yes, it's disgusting isn't 'It'?"

Liesel shook her head and replied. "Of course not. It explains why he so protective of Cedric."

The younger woman huffed.

"So, what happened?"

The older woman explained to her as she nodded.

 

\---

 

It was now time to board the train again. The two girls boarded the train and sat in their normal compartment. A few minutes into the journey. Adam walked in.

"Hey Harris," Liesel greeted, noticing the he had a fading black eye.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Be my guest."

He nodded and sat down across from the two girls.

"How was your Christmas?" Joanna asked.

The strawberry blonde man sighed. "It could've been better."

"Where did you get that black eye?" Joanna asked.

Liesel already knew the story but she listened anyway.

"It's a long story, I confessed to my mum that I'm gay and I was secretly in love with Cedric. She promptly kicked me out because being like me is wrong. I slept on the streets of muggle London for a few days. I was taken in by a family briefly but I left. I stayed in a homeless wizard shelter for the rest of the summer. I was beat up a few times."

As he finished telling the story, the sweet trolley pulled up to their compartment. The three of them bought their sweets and nibbled on them on as they rode to Hogsmeade. They parked at Hogsmeade station. They sat in a carriage with Anjali and Delia. The five of them chatted animatedly as they rode to Hogwarts.

"I think the three of us should be on a first name basis, Epstein, Lincoln." Adam suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Adam. You can call me Liesel."

"You can call me Joanna."

He nodded.

\----

It was a couple days before Valentine's Day. Lisel was not looking forward to the holiday. She walked out of Charms.

"Epstein!"

She turned sharply to see a Slytherin in her year Alastair Mclaggen he was vaguely familiar.

"So, Valentine's Day is on Saturday. Would you do me the honour of being my date?"

She cringed slightly but he didn't notice.

"Come on please say yes," he begged.

She was silent for another few minutes.

"I don't want to be the only one without a date."

Liesel sighed and nodded in agreement. The two of them parted ways and she went to her common room.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,310
> 
> *Unbetaed

* * *

 

 

It was now the dreaded Valentine's Day. She was walking to The Three Broomsticks with Joanna. She reached the pub but her date was nowhere to be seen. She hoped he wasn't coming.

"Epstein, over here!" Alastair yelled.

She turned towards him to discover that he was standing under the awning of Madame Puddifoot's. She gulped she hadn't been there since last Valentine's Day with her beloved Cedric. Joanna patted her back encouragingly. She strode over to the tea house and walked in the tea house with her date and his friends. The group sat down.

"Do you like the decor?" he asked, awkwardly.

Liesel just nodded silently. She didn't feel like talking. Alastair seemed nice enough but she wasn't really ready. She still missed Cedric terribly.

"Epstein?" Alastair asked.

She sniffled softly. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Alastair just shrugged. Liesel calmly got up and walked of the tea house. The minute she walked out she started to cry. The tears blurred her vision as she walked to a snow-covered bench.

"Liesel?" a familiar voice asked.

She looked up to see the blurred features of Alfons. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be at Quidditch with Viktor.

"Who made you cry?"

Liesel shook her head not wanting him to see her this way as she made her way towards the bench with Alfons following her like a lost puppy.

"What made you cry?" Alfons asked, carefully.

Liesel explained everything so Alfie understood. He wasn't really good with crying girls but it hurt to see her like this.

"Tell me something to cheer me up."

Alfie thought for a moment and began telling her a funny story. She began giggling madly and Alfie smiled.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had Quidditch?"

Alfie sighed. "You do remember that I'm only a reserve keeper. The team doesn't need me today."

"I'm sure you're talented, Alfie. Viktor tells me that you are at least."

"That's easy for the world-renowned seeker to say. I mean he's my best friend and everything but you don't understand what's it like."

"You do remember that I'm his cousin, right," Liesel chuckled.

"Oh, right."

"I'll admit that I'm thankful that we don't share a last name, but it wasn't necessarily always that way. I was stupid enough to brag about him when he first got on the team since I was so proud of him. Mainly boys would use me to get tickets to his matches."

Alfie nodded. "I know how that it is, even at school I was second best to him. That's why I threw myself into my studies. I became quite good at Herbology."

"I never pictured you as a plant lover," Liesel said, glancing at Alfons.

Though, now that he mentioned it she could see him on his knees digging out dead plants and carrying multiple pots with those finely toned arms. Get your mind out of the gutter, Lisel. He's your cousin's best friend and besides your heart still belongs to Cedric. Doesn't it?

"Liesel?" he asked.

"Oh, what's up?"

"I asked you a question," he said, grinning at her.

She flushed. "What's the question?" She asked.

"What subject are you good at?"

"I'm quite adept at Charms."

Alfons nodded and resisted the urge to use the line "'No wonder you're so charming'." It wasn't the right time.

Liesel stood up from the bench. "I'm craving something sweet, you want to go to Honeydukes with me?"

Alfons nodded. "You know I can't turn down chocolate."

Liesel nodded as she walked towards the sweet shop with Alfons following her. They walked into the sweet shop and began looking around. By the time the duo walked out of the sweet shop they had bags full of sweets.

"Talk about a cavity ready to happen," Liesel joked.

Alfons nodded as Joanna and Adam walked over.

"Hey you two," Liesel greeted her friends.

Joanna greeted her crush's best friend. They introduced the two boys.

"I'm sorry about hexing you last year, I get insanely protective of Cedric since he was my best friend."

Alfons nodded. "Don't worry about it, I'm protective of my best friend Viktor in a way too."

Adam nodded as the quartet started walking towards Hogwarts chatting and eating the sweets. The quartet reached the Hufflepuff common room. Joanna and Adam crawled into the Hufflepuff common room leaving Alfons and Lisel alone.

"It was a nice surprise to see you, Alfie," Liesel grinned at him.

Alfons grinned back. "I'm glad I came."

Liesel leaned over and hugged him. She could barely enjoy the hug because there was a familiar 'hem hem'.

"Miss Epstein, you broke one of the rules," Umbridge said, quickly writing up a detention, handing it to her and walking away.

"Well, Viktor is going to kill me for getting you in trouble," Alfons said.

Liesel chuckled and said. "What's the worse she can do, I've been in trouble before."

"You don't seem like a troublemaker."

Liesel shrugged and the duo parted ways.

 

\---

 

It was now a few days later, she was on her way to detention when she ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Miss Epstein," the Transfiguration Professor greeted,

She turned to the professor. "Hi Professor."

"Where are you off to?"

She groaned. "I have detention with Umbridge for breaking a stupid rule."

"Which rule did you break?"

"She caught me being close to my cousin's best friend, Alfons, on Valentine's Day. It was just a hug," Liesel said, her blue eyes subconsciously sparkling when as said Alfons' name.

McGonagall nodded. "You don't have to go to the detention, Miss Epstein for that stupid reason."

"You sure, Professor?"

"Positive."

The two women parted ways.

 

\---

 

It was a few days later, she was walking around the corridors when she heard soft crying. She followed the sound to see Emily crying. She walked closer to the younger girl to see the familiar twins sitting with her.

"I hope you two didn't do anything to her," Lisel said, protectively.

The two of them said, "No, we didn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry I accused you."

"We would never do something like this."

Lisel looked confused and George showed her Emily's wrist.

"Who did this?" Lisel asked.

"Bloody Umbridge!" the twins exclaimed.

Liesel nodded. She had never seen the two twins like this but she assumed growing up with two younger siblings. They could be used to this.

Emily sniffled. "I should get back to the Hufflepuff common room."

Liesel nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you back there."

The younger girl nodded and walked away from the trio of seventh years.

"This is all my fault," Liesel fretted.

Fred asked. "How is it your fault, Epstein?"

"I ditched my detention a few days ago, she probably picked on her because she knew Emily was close with me."

"Little Miss Perfect got detention, I never thought I'd see the day."

Lisel snarked back. "I'm not as perfect as you think, Weasley."

"Wow, if it wasn't obvious that a certain keeper fancies Epstein, I'd confuse this for unresolved sexual tension," George chuckled.

"That's very unlikely!"

"Just saying," George said.

"What keeper are you talking about?" Lisel questioned confused.

"The one who almost got into a fight with Fred last year," George clarified.

Liesel inquired. "You mean Alfons?"

"Yes, that's him."

Liesel chuckled nervously. "I don't think he could fancy me, he's my cousin's best friend."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Viktor Krum."

The two redheads nodded.

"So, truce," Liesel said, holding out her hand.

"Truce, Epstein."

"We should be on a first name basis for the rest of the year."

"We'd like that, Ep- er I mean Liesel," Fred replied.

She nodded and parted ways with the redheaded twins.

 

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,153
> 
> Unbetaed

* * *

 

 

It was now time for her graduation, she couldn't believe she was graduating.

"Congratulations, Lissy," Viktor said, hugging his cousin.

After she hugged him she turned to Alfons. She didn't expect him to be here.

The two of them shared a hug.

Liesel pulled away and she never noticed how his cinnamon brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Although, she'll always love Cedric it's time to move on and maybe this time to Alfie. Let's hope he doesn't die too.

"Would you like to spend the summer with me er --- I mean us -- in Bulgaria?" Alfons stuttered.

"I'd love to.”

Alfie grinned at her.

A week after graduation, Lisel was packing for Bulgaria. She had never been to Bulgaria alone. She had always stayed with Viktor and her aunt and uncle. She finished packing.

 

\---

 

A few days later she apparated to Bulgaria. She knew Viktor and Alfie shared a house. The two boys greeted her at the door grinning at her.

"Hey boys," she greeted her cousin and his best friend.

"Come on in," Viktor said escorting her in.

“Hey Lotte,” Alfons greeted.

She looked up at her cousin's best friend confused.

"Do you mind if I call you that?" Alfons asked, rubbing the back of his neck suddenly awkward. He was never awkward around girls let alone his best friend's little cousin.

"No, not at all."

Viktor was holding back the urge to laugh at how awkward his best friend was around his cousin.

“What are you laughing at, Vik?” Liesel asked innocently.

Alfons glared at his best friend.

“I just thought of something funny,” he said.

Liesel looked suspicious but didn't say anything.

They led her up to the spare room and she followed them.

“Here we are, Lissy,” Viktor said, as the trio walked into the room.

The room was a marginal size, painted beige and had a queen sized bed. It pays off to be the cousin of a world-renowned seeker.

“We’ll leave you alone to unpack, Lotte.”

Liesel nodded and the boys left her room. The minute they walked out Viktor cracked up.

“That wasn't funny, Viktor,” Alfons huffed.

Viktor patted his back. “I beg to differ, mate.”

“You were just as awkward around Hermione.”

Viktor got a wistful look in his dark eyes. He had invited Hermione to visit him in Bulgaria last year like Alfons had invited Liesel this year. The only girl who had agreed to the request was Lisel. He wasn't sure if she wanted to see him actually judging by the way she was looking at Alfons at her graduation she came to see Alfons and Viktor was a third wheel to this soon-to-be couple. He may seem like he’s clueless to feelings but it's obvious that Liesel was starting to fancy Alfons.

 

\----

 

Liesel's been in Bulgaria for the last month now, it was time for Alfie's twentieth birthday. He had invited her to his birthday party at his parent's house.

"Do you think they will like me?" Liesel asked, worriedly.

Alfie was biased since he's been pining for her for almost two years. Though it's not like she's his girlfriend or anything

"Are you that sure that they won't like me that you can't even respond?" She asked, angrily.

"I'm sure they will love you, how could they not?" 

Liesel gave him a small smile and he couldn't help but smile back. They said goodbye to Viktor and flooed to his parent’s house. 

"There's the birthday boy!" a woman with jet black hair and hazel eyes exclaimed running towards Alfons.

"Hey sis," he greeted his sister.

 The siblings separated.

 "Oh, you finally brought home a girl. I'm Ingrid."

"I'm Liesel."

Ingrid smirked at her brother and said. "So, we finally get to meet the famous Liesel."

"You talk about me?" Lisel asked, turning to an embarrassed Alfons. 

"No," he lied.

"He's lying, I swear most of the time we can't shut him up about you," Ingrid said, grabbing Liesel's arm and dragging her away from her still embarrassed brother.

Liesel was dragged to a bustling kitchen. She noticed two more younger women, two men who she guessed were their husbands, an older couple and multiple younger kids.

"Everyone this is Liesel, the girl Alfons can't shut up about!" Ingrid announced, still grasping Liesel's arm

Liesel waved shyly at the group.

"Ingrid, I think you scared the poor girl," one of the other younger women scolded walking over.

She huffed.

"I'm Gretle, another one of Alfons' sisters."

"How many sisters does he have?"

"Three," Alfons answered, walking in.

Liesel turned and exclaimed. "Alfons Kurt Herschel, why didn't you warn me!"

"I liked seeing your expression," he smirked, his cinnamon brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

 Damn that bloody twinkle. It always seem to come in at the right time.

 "Uncle Alfie!" a little blonde girl yelled running up to Alfons.

He picked her up instantly and said. "Liesel, this my niece Abigail."

"It's nice to meet you, Abigail."  
.  
"Call me Abby, you're pretty isn't she Uncle Alfie?" she asked, bluntly.

Alfons glanced over at a blushing Liesel. "Yeah, she is very pretty."

Lisel's heart sped up, he just called her pretty.

"She takes after her mother, sorry about that!" one of the younger men exclaimed.

Alfons greeted his brothers-in-law and sat down. Liesel sat down next to him.

"So, is Liesel short for anything?" Greta asked.

"It's short for Lieselotte, but my dad only calls me that when I'm in trouble."

Greta nodded. The group continued talking and getting to know Lisel. Alfons' nieces and nephews instantly attached themselves to Liesel especially Abigail and her little sister Alix. Alfons couldn't stop watching Liesel interact with his nieces and nephews smiling.

"How long have you fancied her, Fonsie?"

Alfons turned to Helga, she was the one who he was closest in age with him being three years older than him.

"How long has it been?"

He just blushed. "It's not that simple, Helga. She's been through a lot."

"You have too. You deserve to be happy." 

Alfons nodded. She was right but he still needs to get the courage to tell her. A few hours later, the duo flooed home.

"I had fun tonight."

"I'm glad." 

Liesel walked to her room and leaving him alone with Viktor.

 "You two had fun, that's good."

"Yeah, she's amazing with my nieces and nephews," Alfons sighed, sitting on the couch.

"At least one of us is, they were scared of me."

Alfons chuckled. "How did she know my middle name?" He asked.

"I might've told her, why?"

 "She used my full name tonight, when she got angry at me when I didn't warn her how excited my sister Ingrid gets whenever I bring over a girl."

Viktor nodded. 

"But she looked exceptionally cute when she was scolding me."

"That's my little cousin you're talking about, mate."

 Alfons chuckled.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1, 404

* * *

   
A few weeks later was Liesel's eighteenth birthday. She was waiting for Joanna, her aunt and uncle and her dad to arrive.

"Liesel!" Joanna exclaimed rushing out of the fire to greet her best friend.

She hugged her best friend back eagerly.

"Bloody hell, I've missed you almost as much as this little one here," Joanna said, opening the carrier and Earl Grey came out.

"Mummy missed you, yes she did," Liesel cooed at the grey cat who meowed back and playfully swatted her back.

Her dad and her aunt and uncle arrived next and they celebrated her birthday. Joanna decided to stay a little while longer, probably just to be close to Viktor. The two girls stayed up late into the night chatting and laughing. It was like being at Hogwarts again.

 

\---

It was a few days later, Joanna and Liesel were on the couch.

"Hey is there a beach anywhere around that we could go to?"

"I don't have a bathing suit, Jo," Liesel said.

"Maybe in a few days, but we can go shopping instead for suits."

Joanna nodded. The two girls left and went to a muggle store to go shopping for bathing suits.

"Think of it this way you'll get to see Alfons shirtless when we go to the beach," Joanna smirked, as they thumbed through the bathing suits.

Liesel blushed. She's been dreaming about seeing Alfons shirtless lately.

They chose a red two piece and an aqua tankini respectively. They finished shopping and went back to Viktor and Alfons' house. They decided to go to the beach in a few days.

 

\----

 

It was now the day they were going to the beach. They were driving to the beach since it was muggle beach. Joanna was driving since she was the only one who could drive. Liesel could learn to drive but she didn't want to. Viktor was the least used to cars so it was freaking him out.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Liesel asked.

Alfons shrugged and said. "My brother-in-law is a squib so he drives a lot and I've been in his car."

"Okay."

They reached the beach and got settled. Lisel laid down on her towel and started to read still in her cover up.

"Come on, you can read anytime you want," Alfons, standing over her dripping on her book.

"Alfie!, you're getting my book wet!" she complained.

He just continued standing over her until she agreed. She removed her cover up and they started walking towards the ocean.

"I have a faster way," Alfons said, walking over to her and scooping her up easily.

"Alfons, put me down this minute!" she exclaimed.

He just smirked at her. Damn that smirk she just curled against his toned chest. She had been right, he did have a toned chest from working with those plants. Once in deep enough water he let her go.

"It's cold," she whined, scrambling back into the warmth of his arms.

"It will get warmer if you swim around."

Liesel splashed him and he smirked at her. They had a splash fight that Alfons let Lisel win. The group stayed at the beach until sunset.

"That was really fun," Liesel said, leaning back in the backseat of the car.

Alfons nodded. She looked great in the bathing suit. It wasn't too skimpy or too conservative. Though she didn't need to show off her body to impress him. Her heart impressed him more. They reached the house and walked in.

Joanna left at the end of the week leaving Earl Grey with her owner.

"So, you're a cat person?" Alfons asked noticing the almost full grown cat.

Liesel said. "That better be okay."

"Of course, I'm also a cat person."

"Her name is Earl Grey, she was a birthday present from Viktor last year."

Alfons leaned over to try and pet her. She gladly accepted the affection.

"She likes you," Liesel said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"I'm glad."

Liesel smiled.

"It's kind of ironic that I'm more of cat person when my patronus is a breed of dog."

"What breed of dog?"

"It's a Bulgarian breed called Karakachan dog."

Liesel nodded. "Can I see it?"

Alfons was happy to show her his Patronus before he remembered that his Patronus had changed once he fell for Liesel.

"Are you going to show me your Patronus, Alfie?"

"Maybe later, it's late. We should get to bed," Alfons said.

Liesel sighed reluctantly and agreed.

 

\---

 

It was a few days later, Liesel was thinking of going back home. She missed home and she was sure that Alfons didn't want his best friend's cousin overstaying her welcome. Although, he's the one who invited her.

"Do you guys want me to leave since the summer is over?"

"You can stay as long as you want, Lissy," Viktor told her.

Liesel nodded and turned to Alfons.

"You can stay, Liesel. I enjoy having you here," he grinned at her causing her to blush.

"Alright, do you think I should get a job?" Liesel questioned the two boys.

"That's up to you, Lissy. You don't really need to."

Lisel noded. She was happy that they agreed for her to stay. She could get closer to Alfons and continue their more than mild flirtation.

 

\---

 

 

It was a couple days later, Liesel was job hunting in the muggle town nearby. An old stone building caught her attention. The sign said. "Hart of the Story." She walked in the bookstore.

"What can I do for you?" a blonde lady asked.

"I see you have a help wanted sign. I was hoping that job isn't already taken."

"It's not."

Liesel grinned.

"I'm Lilyana Asimov,  you are?"

"I'm Liesel Epstein."

The two women set up the interview and Lisel left. She went back to Viktor and Alfons' house.

"I'm back!" she called.

There was no response maybe they were gone. She glanced at the couch she saw Earl Grey sleeping peacefully like usual but it looked like she was sleeping on something. She realised it was Alfons' bare chest. This was absolutely adorable she watched him sleep until there was a soft groan.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she smirked playfully at her cousin's best friend/crush.

His brown eyes twinkled mischievously as Earl Grey meowed from his chest, Liesel walked over and picked her up as Alfons sat up.

"Is there any certain reason you're shirtless?"

He smirked. "Would you believe all my shirts are dirty?"

"Maybe," she smirked back.

"But you don't seem to be complaining you haven't been able to keep your eyes off me since you got home."

"In your dreams, Herschel," she snarked back.

"You know it's true, don't think I didn't notice you doing the same thing at the beach a few weeks ago."

She would try to deny it but there was no use due to the obvious blush spattering her pale features.

"What's your favourite part?" he said, flexing his biceps and pecs smirking at her.

She blushed deeper rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"You're adorable, Lotte, especially when you're drooling over my manly physique."

"I was not drooling, Alfie," she said putting her hands on her hips.

Alfons winked flirtatiously. "It seems like Earl Grey thought my chest was comfortable, I know you also found it comfortable."

Before she could respond Viktor walked in.

"Hey Vik," she greeted her cousin reluctantly taking her eyes off of Alfons' chest.

"Hey Lissy, why is my best friend standing half naked in front of you?"

"Your best friend claims that all his shirts are dirty," she said crossing her arms.

"They are!" he insisted.

"Whatever you say."

"How did your job hunt go?" Viktor asked, changing the subject getting his mind off the fact that there was obvious sexual tension between his best friend and 'little' cousin.

Liesel grinned. "I have an interview at a muggle bookstore in a few days."

"We should celebrate," Viktor suggested.

Liesel shook her head. "We don't need to celebrate, I haven't even got the job."

Alfons walked over, wrapped his arm around her and said. "Don't be so modest, Lotte.

Liesel winked flirtatiously at him. "A skill you have yet to acquire, Alfie." She teased.

"Oh, you know you love it," he said winking back at her.

Liesel blushed. She didn't mind that he was cocky at all. It was more endearing than annoying.

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,120
> 
> Unbetaed

* * *

  

It was now the first practice of the year, the boys were getting changed into their uniforms.

"Is that Krum's cousin in the stands?" The chaser Lief Hannover said to one of the other chasers.

"It is."

"I would love to actually know her name if you know what I mean," he said lewdly.

The next thing he knew he was thrown against the lockers by Viktor. Alfons was standing behind him also seething.

"Don't you dare talk about my cousin like that," Viktor spat at him.

Lief smirked.

"What's going on here?" the captain asked.

"He threw me against the lockers for no reason," Lief complained.

The captain glanced over at Viktor. "Is that true, Krum?" He asked.

"No, he was making lewd comments about my cousin who is in the stands."

The captain shrugged. "That's your fault you know how protective Krum is of her."

"But you have to agree, she is quite attractive now."

Alfons said. "She is attractive but that shouldn't matter. She doesn't deserve to be talked about like that. She's a sweetheart. You already stole one girl away from me that's not going to happen again."

And with that practice started. After practice they went home. The boys didn't tell Liesel anything about the confrontation between Viktor and Lief in the locker room.

Liesel had gotten the job at the bookstore. She was in her element like Viktor was in his element in the air. She also went to the home matches of the team. She enjoyed cheering her cousin on. He was such a good seeker.

 

\---

 

It was now early December, Lisel was decorating the house for Christmas and baking Christmas biscuits. The boys were coming home any minute now. She was putting the angel on the top of the tree.

"Wow, it looks so festive in here!" Alfons exclaimed.

She turned around on the ladder losing her balance. Alfons' keeper reflexes kicked in and he caught her in his arms.

"Oh, clumsy me."

He chuckled and put her down as the beeper went off. She rushed to get the cookies from the oven. Viktor instantly grabbed a cookie.

"They're hot, Vik!" she exclaimed.

He burned his fingers.

"That's what you get," She chuckled, putting the cookie sheet on the counter.

Viktor pouted.

"To think you come across as this tough as nails guy but you're really a softie."

"It's nice to have a female presence in the house," Alfons said, walking in the kitchen, grabbing a cookie from the still hot cookie sheet.

Liesel shook her head these lovable but very impulsive boys will be the death of her.

"Bloody hell, that hurt!" Alfons cursed.

"Let me see it," Lisel said.

Alfons showed her his injury. It was at most a first degree burn. She casted a healing spell.

"Feel better?" she asked sweetly.

"Much, thanks. I'm sure you'd make a great healer."

Liesel blushed.

"I see how it is, I burn my fingers and I don't get a second look but my best friend burns his fingers a few minutes later and gets you to check out his injury and a healing spell," Viktor said, bringing attention to hI'm.

Alfons smirked flirtatiously at Liesel, "I'm her favourite, deal with it Krum."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Herschel," she smirked flirtatiously back at him.

Alfons eyes lingered on her lipgloss stained lips. He would love to taste that lipgloss. The sexual tension was so hot it could melt the all the snow outside.

 

\---

 

It was now time for the annual team Christmas party. Liesel was chatting with the only female on the team Greta Kingston. She was really friendly and nice. She talked to her most of the night. Lisel was somehow stuck under some magical mistletoe.

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be under the mistletoe alone."

Lisel turned to see a slightly drunk Alfons. Even though he was slightly drunk, he looked attractive his hair was slightly disheveled and his brown eyes were twinkling mischievously. If she wasn't stuck under the mistletoe she would've walked over and given him a kiss although he wouldn't remember it. The next thing she knew Alfons walked over and did just that. His lips tasted a bit like firewhiskey but not too much. As much as she was enjoying it she pushed him away.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"You're drunk, I should get you home."

Alfons sighed. She went to go tell Viktor they were leaving and she apparated home with him. Once they were in his room, he fell instantly on the bed curling up drunkenly.

"I'm a keeper, ya know," he slightly slurred.

She giggled. Thank Merlin, he was a cute/silly drunk. She walked to her room and changed into some pyjamas and she walked back into Alfons' room and he was fast asleep. She laid on the bed next to him.

Early the next morning, Alfons woke up confused. Why was his nose stuck in Lisel's hair, his arm wrapped around her and her head on his chest? He recognised the shirt she was wearing it was one of his old jerseys. It looked good on her. Viktor is going to kill him if anything serious more than a kiss happened between them last night. Yes, he remembered the kiss very vaguely. She deserved a better kiss than that.He fell asleep again.

 

\--- 

 

Around nine the next morning, Lisel woke up. Alfons was not surprisingly still asleep. She slid out of his arms and got up. She went to her room and grabbed a few pepper up potions she set one of them on Alfons' nightstand and the other on Viktor's. She walked downstairs, fed Earl Grey and started some breakfast.

"Morning!"

She turned to see Alfons his hair still disheveled but that was probably from sleeping.

"Thanks for the pepper-up potion, I needed it."

She giggled. "Yes, you did. Although you're so silly when you're drunk. You were using lame Quidditch pick up lines on me."

Alfons blushed.

Bloody hell, she could just kiss him again but before she could Viktor walked downstairs. She finished making breakfast and set it down on the table. The boys were off for the holidays.

It was later that day, Alfons and Liesel were alone.

"How did you end up sleeping in one of my old jerseys?"

Liesel blushed. "I may or may not have stolen it from the laundry."

"It's fine, it looks great on you. Though that's what usually what boyfriends and girlfriends do."

Liesel was speechless.

"You can keep it, by the way," Alfons smiled at her.

Merlin, she could just kiss him again but Viktor walked in.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

 Alfons invited both Liesel and Viktor to his parent's house a few days later.

"Liesel!" Ingrid exclaimed as they appeared in the fire.

"Hey Ingrid."

She greeted her brother and his friends. As they walked to the kitchen Alfons' hand linked with Liesel's.

"You remember Liesel and Viktor?" Alfons asked, still holding Liesel's hand.

Abigail ran up to Liesel immediately and Lisel picked her up reluctantly dropping Alfons' hand.

"So, you probably met Viktor through Alfons," Ingrid said.

"Actually, it the other way around. Viktor is my cousin I met Alfons through him."

"You two are related but you looking nothing alike."

Liesel nodded. "We get that a lot."

A few hours later, Liesel found herself in a familiar situation she was stuck under some magical mistletoe.

"How many times have I told you that a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be under the mistletoe alone," Alfons teased.

"This is only the second time."

His cinnamon brown eyes twinkled in amusement as he walked over to her. Now they were both under the mistletoe standing toe to toe. He looked really handsome in his grey shirt paired with grey trousers. He had an obvious five o'clock shadow like he hadn't shaved in a week.

"We meet again under the mistletoe," he smiled at her.

Liesel smiled back as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers passionately. She pulled away from him a few minutes later.

"You know I'm completely sober now. I know you were wondering if I would kiss you if I was sober," he smiled, caressing her cheek.

"That's good to know."

Alfons took her hand and led her back to the living room. He sat down, pulled her down next to him and she cuddled up to him much to the amusement of everyone. After a while, the trio left.

"All I have to say is that if either one of you hurts the other, I'll be really upset," Vitor said.

"Don't worry, that won't happen," Alfons assured his best friend.

Liesel nodded in agreement.

 

\---

It was the next morning, Lisel was making some tea when Alfons walked down the stairs.

"Morning Alfie," she greeted him smiling.

He smiled at her.

"That kiss wasn't just because I was under mistletoe?"

Alfons shook his head and answered. "I've been wanting to kiss you for ages."

"You have?"

Alfons nodded again. "Unless you're not ready for another relationship, I don't want to pressure you into a relationship."

Liesel sat down next to him, took his hand and said. "It's been just over a year and half since Cedric was murdered. I'm sure he'd want me to move on. But just don't die on me, I can't bear to lose you too."

Alfons squeezed her hand. "I don't plan on it, Lotte."

Before Liesel could respond Viktor walked down the stairs. They dropped each other's hands.

"Can we set some ground rules if you want to continue this relationship?" Viktor asked.

"I suppose," Liesel said, begrudgingly. She understood this was Viktor’s house but she didn't like him being in her business.

"First, I don't want to catch you guys snogging anywhere in this house. Second it goes no farther than snogging if you do end up snogging, I don't want to hear my best friend shagging my innocent little cousin. Hand holding is okay and simple kisses."

"At least we can be closer than eight inches," she giggled winking at her boyfriend.

Alfons winked back.

“Understand those rules, you two?”

The two of them mock saluted him chuckling.

Viktor shook his head at their antics. He actually couldn't picture her with anyone but Alfons.

It was later that day, the new couple was sitting on the porch.

“Can I see your patronus now, Alfie?” Liesel asked almost pouting.

“Sure, love,” he answered taking out his birch wand with thestral hair. He already had a hard time saying no to his new girlfriend.

Liesel nodded as he cast the patronus charm and out of his wand flew a honey badger.

“I can see why you didn't show it to me before. It's a representation of my old Hogwarts house and you were worried it would show how much you cared about me.”

“Precisely, can I see your patronus too?”

Liesel nodded and took out her cherry wand with unicorn hair and cast the patronus charm. A raccoon dog flew out of her wand.

“Your patronus is a raccoon dog?”

“Yes.”

Alfons smiled. “That's one of my favourite animals.”

“It is?”

Alfons nodded, put his arm around her. “I saw them in the zoo when I was younger and I've loved them ever since.”

Liesel grinned and snuggled into her boyfriend.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count added.  
> Scene break centring.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,083
> 
> Unbetaed

* * *

 

A few days later, it was time for their first date. Alfons knew that Liesel loved horses so he was taking her to a horse farm.

"This is beautiful countryside," Liesel sighed.

Alfons nodded and led her to the stable where a handful of horses were.

"Are you sure we can be here?"

Alfons just led her over to a horse that matched his brown eyes. "This is Copper."

Liesel held out her hand and the horse instantly nuzzled it.

"I thought I heard some commotion," a voice said.

Liesel froze but Alfons smirked, turned around and said. "Hey grandpa."

"Hey Alfons," he said walking over and greeting his grandson.

Liesel exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me this is your grandparent's house!"

Alfons smirked. "I forgot that didn't I?" He asked.

 "So, this is the girlfriend?" Alfons' grandfather asked.

Alfons nodded and said. "Yes, this is Liselotte Epstein or as I like to call her Lotte."

"It's Liesel, actually. Mr. --" she hesitated, not knowing the last name because she didn't know if this was this was his maternal or paternal grandfather.

"Oh, you're British," he said.

“Yes."

He nodded. Copper nuzzled at Liesel's hand again to get her attention.

"It seems like she likes you.”

"I like her too."

"Want to take her for a ride?"

"I never learned to ride horses, sir?"

Alfons let Copper out of the pen, mounted her and pulled Liesel up next to him. They rode off into the countryside. Lisel rested her head against Alfons' shoulder.

"So, how long have you known how to ride horses?"

"Just as long as I've known to ride a broom, I love Quidditch but there's nothing like riding a horse."

They rode into a clearing and there was a picnic. Alfons hopped off gracefully and helped Liesel off but she tripped and fell on top of him.

"Little Miss Clumsy," he smirked up at her, looking in her blue diamond eyes.

The couple got up and walked to the blanket.

"Is this too much for our first date?" he asked, worriedly.

Liesel shook her head and sat down on the yellow blanket. He sat down and began taking out some food out of the basket.

"I've never seen any of this food, you're not trying to poison me are you?" Lisel teased.

Alfons chuckled. "For one thing, Viktor would kill me and I'm not. These are just foods you've never tried and your favourite Bulgarian dessert."

"Baklava?"

Alfons nodded. The couple began eating. Alfons explained what foods there were. They laid down eating baklava.

"It's beautiful, it's been a great first date."

"Are you sure it's not too much?"

Lisel leaned over and gave him a kiss to reassure him. They separated from the kiss and Lisel decided to explore. This is why she was a hatstall between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, she was very curious. Alfons let his girlfriend explore.

"Alfie!" she screamed urgently.

He bolted towards where his girlfriend was to see her on the ground holding her ankle and a snake hissing at her.

"What happened, love?"

"I tripped and I was bitten by that," she said, pointing to the snake her finger shaking.

Alfons decided to hex the snake and bent down to his girlfriend to check her injury.

"Am I okay?"

Alfons smirked and said with a grave look on his face. "We're going to have to cut this leg off."

Lisel looked horrified.

"You know I'm kidding, love."

She whacked her boyfriend's shoulder.

"But I'll take you back to the house now, so we can get it treated."

Lisel nodded and instead of helping her up Alfons picked her up instead.

"I can walk on it," she insisted.

Alfons didn't respond he just sat her on top of Copper and hopped onto the horse. They rode back towards his grandparent's house. He reined the horse in, jumped down, grabbed Lisel and carried her in.

"What happened?"

"She was bitten by a snake," Alfons said, setting Lisel down on the couch.

A woman bustled over to check on her.

"Oh, Lotte, this is my grandma."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, now let me see the wound."

Lisel showed her where the snake had bitten her.

"Viktor is going to kill me when he finds out you got hurt."

Lisel exclaimed. "Alfie, Viktor won't kill you! I need to get over my fear of snakes”

"You're afraid of snakes?"

Liesel nodded. Mrs. Herschel continued checking over the wound. Alfons sat next to her.

"So, what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing," he said, puffing out his chest bravely.

"Everyone's afraid of something."

Alfons sighed and said. "You'll laugh at me."

"No, I won't."

"Clowns."

"See that wasn't so bad," Lisel said.

After a while, the duo left.

 

\---

 

A few days later, the boys went back to play Quidditch. Lisel was working at the bookstore. She decided to go back to Hogwarts for a few days. Although that was hard to do because of the oncoming war. She also decided to go visit the Diggory's.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Diggory," she greeted, her ex-boyfriend/friend's parents.

"Hi Liesel," Cynthia greeted, ushering the girl in.

She sat down at the table.

"Where did you run off to?"

Liesel sighed. "I needed to get away after I graduated so I moved to Bulgaria to live with my cousin and his best friend."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Viktor Krum."

The Diggorys nodded.

"And I've been dating my cousin's best friend Alfons for a month now. I loved Cedric but I'm sure he would want me to move on. Alfons is a great guy."

"I'm sure he would, we don't fault you for moving on, dear."

Liesel stayed a few more hours and left. She decided to go visit Joanna and her parents.

"Hey stranger," Joanna greeted, hugging her friend when she opened the door.

"Hey Jojo," she greeted.

Joanna invited her in and they sat on the couch.

"So, how's Bulgaria?"

Liesel blushed and said. "Good."

"Did Alfons finally tell you how he felt about you?"

Liesel grinned and nodded.

"It's about time, he's fancied you since you were dating Cedric."

"He has?"

Joanna nodded. They continued talking and Liesel told her about how she and Alfons got together. Joanna was dating a muggle named Brad Knight. Both best friends were happy in their relationships although Joanna was still pining for her best friend's cousin. Liesel soon left and apparated back to the house.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,119  
> Unbetaed

 

* * *

 

 

It was now Valentine's Day, Liesel was home alone. The past two Valentine's Day were a mixed bag. Two years ago, she was with Cedric and the next Valentine's Day she went on that disastrous date with that Slytherin. This year she has a boyfriend who she dearly missed. An owl pecked the window breaking her out of her inner monologue and she grabbed the letter.

_Dear Lotte,_

_I really miss you. If this reaches you by Valentine's Day, happy Valentine's Day. If it didn't, I'm sorry. That doesn't mean I'm not thinking about you. We're playing a team in March that's rather close. Could you come? You'd have stay in the hotel with us for the night. I miss your beautiful face._

_Alfie_

Liesel instantly wrote back and agreed.

 

\---

 

It was now March, she packed an overnight bag, apparated to the hotel and walked in to be instantly engulfed in a hug by Alfie. He smelled good.

"Mate, you can let her go now. I want to hug her too," Viktor laughed.

Alfons reluctantly let his girlfriend go and she hugged her cousin. It was nice to be back with two of her favourite men her cousin and boyfriend. Alfons took her hand and led her up to their room.

"This was supposed to have two beds not one," Alfie exclaimed, annoyed.

Liesel nodded. "We'll manage."

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch and you take the bed."

"What's wrong with sharing a bed, technically we've shared a bed before."

Alfie responded. "We've only been together three months, it's too soon."

"That's thoughtful of you but it's not like we'll jump each other the minute we get into bed."

He looked horrified for a minute. "It's way too soon for those thoughts."

"I couldn't agree more, you have to be deserving to see me like that."

Alfons nodded as the couple started to change into their pyjamas. They crawled into bed and fell asleep.

 

\---

 

The next morning Alfons woke up in the same position that they had ended up in the day after they kissed for the first time with the addition of a growing erection. He jumped up and rushed to take a shower. The water ran down his naked body and he relaxed. When he walked out of the bathroom Liesel was waking up.

"Morning love, how did you sleep?"

She yawned. "I slept fine, it seemed like you had a good sleep too." her eyes wandering down to his pants.

Alfons flushed.

Liesel chuckled, got up, started to walk towards the shower bumped her hip with his. "I'm not as innocent as Viktor paints me."

"Will I find out how not innocent you are, later on in our relationship?"

She winked flirtatiously. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Can't wait."

She didn't reply since she was already in the shower. Alfons continued getting dressed. Once he was finished Liesel was out of the shower. She walked out of the bathroom already dressed. The couple walked downstairs to breakfast. After breakfast, it was time for the game.

"I hope I'll get to play today," Alfons sighed.

Viktor chuckled. "You just want to impress Liesel."

"Yes, I do," Alfons admitted not ashamed for wanting to show off for his girlfriend.

The team walked towards the Pitch. Alfons glanced around and saw Lisel smiling at him.

After the introductions of the team he walked back into the team lockers. Sadly, he didn't get to show off for Lisel.

"That was a good game," Liesel said, hugging her cousin and boyfriend in one hug.

"I really wanted to show off for you."

Liesel smiled. "You don't need to show off for me at Quidditch."

"I don't?"

Lisel shook her her head and pulled Alfons into a kiss much to Viktor's uncomfortableness he still needs to get used to seeing his best friend kissing his little cousin. The couple broke apart. After the dinner Lisel left.

Lisel continued working at the bookstore. She really enjoyed it. It killed time for Alfons to get back.

 

\---

 

It was now early June, Liesel was having a bad day. She was putting some books away.

"There's my sexy bookworm girlfriend," Alfons said glancing at her smirking.

She turned towards her boyfriend. "I'm not in the mood for your flirting, Mister." She growled.

Alfons was taken aback from her outburst.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm just stressed."

He smirked. "Maybe I can destress you with a kiss."

Liesel didn't have the chance to respond he just strolled over to her and kissed her. All her stress melted away as the kiss continued.

"So, this is the boyfriend?" her boss smirked breaking up the couple.

Liesel said. "Yes, this is my boyfriend Alfons."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"You too."

After the encounter with her boss Lisel continued working with Alfons flirting with her and attempting to swat her bum every time she passed by.

"Stop that, I'm at work," she scolded.

"I can't help that you're a sexy bookworm, love," he smirked.

Lisel blushed. After work they went back to the house.

Alfons has been home for a few days now, the couple had fallen into their usual routine.

They were having a lie in on a lazy Saturday morning. Viktor had allowed them to share a bed as long there was no shagging.

"I've been thinking about something," Alfons said, as he twirled her hair around his finger.

She looked up at him and asked. "What's up?"

"What do you think about getting more intimate?" he asked.

Liesel thought for a moment and said. "Like having sex and stuff similar like that."

"Yes, but I'm just talking about it not doing it."

"I was thinking the same thing, no sexy times for a while," she giggled.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, I've loved you for years."

"You have?"

Alfons nodded and gave her a kiss.

"So, who was your first time?" Liesel asked, bluntly after the kiss.

Alfons answered. "Her name was Liza, I was in my fifth year and she was a sixth year."

"So, you have a thing for older women. Why did you end falling for me then?"

"She was only using me for sex, sadly," he sighed.

Liesel looked at her vulnerable boyfriend. It broke her heart.

"What about you?"

"It was the summer before my fifth year, his name was Randy Collins. We dated for most of fourth year then he broke up with me right before I left to Hogwarts. I must of rushed the relationship a bit."

Alfons nodded. The couple eventually got out of bed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,163

* * *

 

 

It was about a week later now, Liesel was putting away some laundry when she found a small velvet lined box in Alfons' sock drawer. She took it out of the drawer and opened the box. It was an engagement ring. They've only been dating six months.

"Alfie?" she questioned as she walked down the stairs.

He turned to her and instantly noticed the velvet box in her hand.

"Can you explain this?"

Alfons sighed. "Sit down and I'll explain."

Lisel sat down.

Alfons said. "This ring belonged to my ex-fiancée Zoe Childs. We were engaged briefly after I got on the team but she dumped me after she started dating one of the chasers."

"Which one of the chasers?"

"Lief Hannover, who also made lewd comments about you last year. Viktor practically scared him."

Liesel nodded.

"I was so heartbroken when she dumped me for that cad, you were the first girl I had feelings for since she dumped me but those feelings developed at the wrong time."

Liesel got up and walked over to him. "We eventually found each other."

Alfons nodded. "We did."

Liesel leaned up and kissed him. Alfons let his hand wander down to her bum but before he could even think about giving it a squeeze Viktor walked in and started to scold them.

"We've been together six months, can't you loosen up on the rules just a bit," Liesel complained Alfons' arms still wrapped around her waist.

"My house, my rules, Liesel."

"What are you afraid of that Alfie will corrupt my innocence and steal my virginity."

Viktor looked very uncomfortable at the thought of his best friend taking his little cousin's virginity.

"You don't have to worry about that, I lost my virginity to a muggle boy before my fifth year."

Viktor said. "Give me a name, so I can go beat him up for taking advantage of my little cousin!"

"That's not what you would have to beat him up for. He basically left me the day after we made love for the first time. I haven't seen him since."

"What's his name?"

Lisel told him everything and he was livid. It was a good thing this guy was a muggle.

 

\---

 

It was now late June, Liesel was home alone when she noticed her Dumbledore's Army galleon glowing. She left a note and left.

She decided to go check what was wrong. It turns out there was a battle going on. She decided to join. There were a few casualties including Dumbledore. Bill Weasley was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, a known werewolf so most of the Weasley family was in the hospital wing. She also noticed the blond girl from the tournament.

Madame Pomfrey and a healer from St. Mungo's were doing checkups on everyone who took part in the battle.

"You're fine, Miss Epstein. You can go home."

Lisel nodded and left the hospital wing. As she was leaving she ran into her frantic cousin, best friend and boyfriend.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you over dinner, my treat," she said, sauntering away.

The trio looked at each other confused.

"She's your girlfriend."

Alfons smirked at him. "She's your cousin."

“She's your best friend,” he said to Joanna.

"Are you three coming or not?"

The two boys followed their cousin and girlfriend respectively. They walked to the small restaurant in Hogsmeade.

"What happened?" Viktor asked as they searched through the menu.

"So, what looks good?" she asked.

"Lissy," Viktor said, trying to get her attention.

The minute he used her childhood nickname she caved and began telling them everything.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

The trio nodded in relief.

“So, I take it you're over your infatuation with Lupin,” Joanna smirked at her best friend.

“That's long over,” Liesel smiled at her boyfriend of six months.

“Who's Lupin?” Alfons asked, a hint of jealously in his voice.

Liesel said. “He was the only good Defense professor we had back in our fifth year. I was undeniably infatuated with him despite him being almost twenty years older than me.”

Alfons nodded.

"I also saw that blond girl from the tournament she must be dating one of the Weasleys.”

Viktor said. "You mean Fleur?"

"That's her name?"

Viktor nodded. "She's really pretty, but I assume that comes from being a Veela."

"She's a Veela?"

Viktor nodded.

"What's with you pining for girls who are interested in the Weasley boys?"

"I'm not pining for her, I just thought she was pretty. I can't be as lucky as you two."

Alfons and Liesel smiled. The three of them ate and chatted. After dessert, Liesel paid for the dinner and they left. Though, Liesel didn't miss the longing look that Joanna shot at Viktor.

\---

It was a few days later, Lisel was reading on her bed when Alfons strode in, threw the book on the floor and began snogging her passionately.

“Alfie, not that I'm not enjoying this but what's about Viktor’s rules?”

“I don't care about the rules. You know he can't stay mad at us,” Alfons said, trailing kisses down his girlfriend’s neck.

She let out a moan before she cast a silencing spell and a locking spell so they could continue.

“My little Charms prodigy, that's sexy,” Alfons smirked.

She smirked saucily at him as they continued snogging. Alfons’ hands eventually wandered under her shirt they were about half way up to her breasts when there was banging on the door. They immediately jumped apart Alfons’ black hair pleasantly disheveled and sporting what looked like a painful erection.

“In the closet,” Lisel said, pushing her boyfriend off her reluctantly.

Alfons reluctantly hid in the closet as Liesel opened the door to face Viktor.

“What's going on?” Viktor asked.

“I was just reading, Vik.”

“Then why are your clothes all wrinkled?”

Liesel said. “I changed positions many times.”

Viktor nodded a bit suspicious but not pushing the subject and leaving the room. Liesel walked slowly to her closet and pulled the door open to see her boyfriend.

“That was close, but I'm slightly turned on.”

Liesel smirked, glanced down at her boyfriend’s pants and said. “More than slightly, Alfie.”

Alfons smirked, pulled her towards him and they continued snogging in the closet. Liesel tangled her hands in his hair. Alfons hands wandered up her shirt and squeezed her right breast.

“Bloody hell,” Liesel moaned.

“You want me so bad, love,” he smirked.

Liesel moaned. “I do, you want me just as bad.”

“If only I could shag you, I would shag you until dawn or until you scream my name so loud that we get complaints.”

Liesel said. “I can't wait until you can but this will have to do for now.”

They continued snogging in the closet and weren't caught.

The months continued. The Quidditch season started officially in November or so. Lisel and Alfons had a secret rendezvous in the broom closet after a few practices.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

 

It was now Christmas and the couple was at the annual party with the Quidditch team. Liesel was sitting next to Alfons on the couch.

"You know we've been talking about making love for the first time."

"We can't make love at home, Viktor won't like that."

Viktor has loosened up on the rules but there was still no shagging.

Alfons smiled. "That's why I got a hotel room, my love."

"I guess it will do, it won't be as romantic as I pictured it."

Alfons said. "It will be romantic."

They continued talking and flirting shamelessly.

"I can't be patient anymore, I really want you," Alfons groaned.

Liesel smirked and glanced coyly at her boyfriend's erection that was practically jumping out of his blue trousers.

"What do you say we get out of here after we say a quick goodbye to Viktor."

Liesel nodded and the couple said a quick goodbye to Viktor and apparated to the hotel. Alfons tugged his girlfriend anxiously into the hotel and to the elevator. They rode up to the floor. They were glad that the corridor was empty so Alfons pushed his girlfriend against the wall and began snogging her passionately. Her hands tangled in his black hair. 

"Let's get to the room, we can continue this then," Alfons said, reluctantly breaking away from his girlfriend.

Liesel nodded. They walked down the corridor to the third door on the left. Alfons used the key the front desk had given him. They began snogging again as they stumbled into their room. Lisel landed on the bed with a shirtless Alfons on top of her.

"Now your turn, my love," he said, unbuttoning her blouse and discarding it haphazardly on the floor.

They continued undressing each other and began making love for the first time. After that they spooned Alfons' arms around her.

"I didn't hurt you in anyway, did I?" Alfons asked tenderly.

"It was perfect."

The couple fell asleep blissfully.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Alfons woke up first his arms had drifted to his girlfriend's bosom and waist. He watched her sleep. He could see why he had a growing erection.

"Morning, Alfie," Liesel smiled at her boyfriend.

"Morning."

Liesel said. "Since we're now intimate, I suppose that means we have to either move out just find hotel rooms where we can shag until dawn."

"You're definitely not as innocent as you look," Alfons smirked, nibbling her ear.

Liesel smirked back at him readjusting herself in his arms. A groan escaped his lips as she began to get out of bed.

"Come back here, love," Alfons said, pulling her by the hand and back into bed.

She gladly let him and they began kissing each other hungrily. One thing led to another and they had another love making session.

"As much as I enjoyed that, we have to go back to the house."

Alfons sighed reluctantly and let her go take a shower. She changed into her clothes as Alfons took a shower and changed. The couple left the hotel and apparated home.

"Hey you two," Viktor greeted.

The two of them turned to their cousin and best friend respectively.

"I'm not going to say a word."

 

\---

 

The boys went back to Quidditch about a week later. Although, Alfons would sneak away during a by week/weekend and would take Liesel to the nearest hotel and they'd shag each other until dawn. They just finished their Valentine’s Day rendezvous.

"You know I've been searching for houses, so we don't have to continue sneaking away," Lisel said as she drew circles on Alfons’ broad chest.

Alfons nodded and said. "Will you show me it?"

Liesel nodded. The couple got out of bed did their usual routines. They apparated to the house that Lisel told him about.

"It looks like it's a good house, just enough room for the two of us. And we can shag as much as we want when I'm off. Although, I'll miss living with Viktor."

Lisel nodded and said. "It's in our price range."

Alfons nodded.

 

\---

 

Liesel purchased the house with help of her dad, aunt and uncle. She asked Joanna to come and help her move. She was moving in the house by early March. As the girls were moving in there was a knock on the door. Lisel answered it to face an older woman.

"Hello, I'm Olga Petrov, I'm your neighbour."

Liesel smiled and said. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Liesel Epstein."

"So, you two are moving in?" she asked, noticing Joanna.

"She's just helping me move in since my boyfriend is away."

Olga nodded.

"You two just want to be able to shag whenever you want, I won't be surprised if you end up knocked up.”

Liesel blushed. It was the truth. She did want to shag Alfons whenever she wanted.

 

A few days later, she was moved in completely. It was just her and Earl Grey until Alfons came home at the end of the season for good. She couldn't wait.

 

\---

 

It was now late March, she was washing the dishes when a pair of hands rested on her waist. She leaned into her boyfriend’s touch.

“I've missed you, love,” Alfons muttered, in her ear before he began nibbling it.

“The season’s over?”

“Yes, at least for me it is.”

Liesel nodded. Alfons let go of her and sat down at the table. Earl Grey slunk up to him and jumped on his lap.

“She's the only other girl who is allowed to sit on your lap,” Liesel giggled.

“What about Abigail?”

Liesel smiled at the mention of her boyfriend’s almost five-year-niece. She was absolutely adorable.

“We’re invited to her fifth birthday on Saturday, remember?”

Liesel nodded. She had already bought a gift for the little girl. Little did she know he was planning something else.

* * *

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,142

* * *

 It was now Saturday, the couple apparated to Gretle’s house for the party.

“Uncle Alfie!” Abigail yelled running towards her beloved uncle.

Alfons gladly picked her up and they walked inside.

 

“Hey you two,” Gretle greeted, happily.

 

Alfons greeted his oldest sister and in the process handed her daughter back to her.

 

“That's unfair!” Abigail whined.

 

The siblings chuckled as Gretle greeted Liesel. By the end up the hug, Abigail was in Liesel's arms

 

“I'll meet you in the living room, love, I need to discuss something with Gretle.”

 

Liesel nodded and took Abigail to the living room leaving Alfons alone with his sister.

 

Once she was out of earshot Alfons began pacing in the kitchen.

 

“Are you sure it's okay for me to propose at Abby’s birthday? I don't want to take the attention off her.”

 

Gretle said. “You know we rarely have a party for her, this is just a guise so you can propose.”

 

Alfons nodded.

 

“So, do you have the ring?”

 

Alfons noded and took out a small velvet lined box and put it on the table inside was a very simple but elegant diamond engagement ring.

 

“Do you think she'll say yes?”

 

“Of course, she bloody loves you!” Helga exclaimed walking in the kitchen.

 

“That's what I thought about Zoe but she left me at the bloody altar!”

 

Helga patted her younger brother’s shoulder. “Liesel wouldn't do that, like I said before she bloody loves you.”

That's all the encouragement Alfons needed. He pocketed the ring, walked to the living room, sat next to Liesel and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder comfortably. 

After the presents Lisel noticed Alfons was quite nervous.

“Alfie, what's wrong?” she turned to him worriedly.

 “Nothing.”

“You sure?”

Alfons gulped and glanced at his sister who was sitting across from him she gave him an encouraging smile. 

“Lotte?” Alfons asked, turning to his beloved girlfriend.

“Yes, Alfie?”

He took a knee, took her hand and said. “Liesel, I've loved you since you were sixteen. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?” 

Liesel nodded tears in her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

“Alright, you two you can continue that when you get home.”

The newly engaged couple broke apart not even ashamed. After a few more hours they went home. The minute they arrived home a passionate snogging session ensued. By the time they reached their bedroom they were both shirtless. 

“Are you ready, future Mrs. Herschel?” Alfons asked. 

Lisel nodded and they made passionate love.

\---

The next morning Alfons woke up holding his fiancée close. He glanced at the ring glittering on her finger and grinned. He hadn't quite processed the fact that she was his fiancée.

“Morning, Alfie,” Liesel smiled, turning towards her fiancé.

“Morning.”

“We had fun last night,” Liesel smirked.

Alfons smirked back. “We did, you screamed my name so loud.”

“Oh did, I?” Lisel inquired as she got out of bed.

 Alfons hopped up and followed his fiancée to the bathroom as she jumped into the shower.

“I know you want to join, Alfie,” she ,said peeking out of the shower seductively.

Alfons did just that and joined his fiancée in the shower. One thing led to another and they made love again.

 

\---

 

It was late April. Liesel and Alfons have been engaged for almost a month now. They weren't in any rush to get married. Lately, Liesel hasn't been feeling herself. She decided to go get checked up, her future sister-in-law came for moral support.

"What if is something is really wrong," she fretted as she paced waiting for the healer to call for her.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Helga assured her brother's fiancée.

"Lieselotte Epstein!" the healer exclaimed.

She gulped, stood up and started to walk towards the examination room with Helga following her.

"So, what seems to be wrong?"

 "I've been nauseous a lot and tired."

The healer nodded and did some tests as Lisel sat there nervously twiddling her thumbs.

 "It seems like you're pregnant, Miss Epstein."

"I am?"

 The healer nodded. "It seems like you're about a month along possibly a month and a half but that would be a stretch."

Liesel nodded.

"I assume this child wasn't planned by your expression, it will be okay," the healer assured her, gently patting her back.

Liesel nodded.

"You know I'll be there for you too."

The healer turned to Helga. "Who are you?" She asked. 

"This child is my niece or nephew since the father is my brother."

The healer nodded and handed some pamphlets to Liesel and ushered them out.

"I hope Alfie will be happy," Liesel said, resting her hand on her non-existent bump her simple but elegant engagement ring glittering on her finger. 

Helga patted her shoulder. "I'm sure he will be, he loves kids."

 "We're barely engaged, we're not even married."

Helga nodded and they went back to the house. Liesel was sure 'Baby Herschel' was conceived in their bed the night they got engaged or possibly in their shower the next morning.

"So, when are you going to tell Alfons?"

"Tell me what?" he asked walking in startling his sister and fiancée.

"Oh, nothing."

Helga shook her head and left.

"So, what was that all about?"

Liesel didn't reply. Alfons looked suspiciously at his fiancée as his hands drifted to her hips and pulled her close. She was thankful that 'Baby Herschel' wasn't developed enough to kick.

"You know you can tell me anything," he said, taking her chin in his hand making her look into his worried brown eyes.

"It's nothing."

"Was it something I did, I can make it up to you," he said, beginning to kiss her neck.

She let out a moan unashamedly as he began to trail his lips down her neck.

"You want to continue this elsewhere, my love?"

She just nodded. She needed a distraction from her unexpected news. Though this is how they ended up in this situation. They haven't been able to keep their hands off each other since they first made love back in December. Alfons took her hand, led her to their room and sat her on the bed.

"On second thought, you don't look too enthused about the prospect of making love right now. Despite that moan."

She sighed Alfons could tell when she was faking a moan and everything. She laid down on the bed, Alfons just laid down next to her on the bed and pulled her close his hand resting on her stomach unknown to him where 'Baby Herschel' was developing.

"You know whatever it is, I'll help you get through it," he sighed, rubbing her stomach. 

She sighed snuggling into his arms.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:956

* * *

 

A few days later, Alfons was over his parent’s house.

"Everything going fine with you and Liesel?"

Alfons sighed. "For the most part but I feel like she's hiding something from me."

"Like what?"

Alfons shrugged.

“I know you two are sexually active, do you think she's pregnant with your child?” his mum asked.

“I highly doubt that mum, we were safe the last time we made love. She used a spell when we made love in the shower the morning after we got engaged and I used a muggle condom and she also used a spell the night we got engaged.”

“I don't know much about condoms but I know that the spells can't be reliable all the time.”

“You probably just want another grandchild,” Alfons smirked at his mum.

“Is that a crime, honey?”

“I suppose not mum but that won't happen until we’re actually married.”

His mum sighed. After awhile he went home.

“Hey love,” he greeted his beloved fiancée with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Alfie,” she smiled at him.

He glanced at her lovingly looking for signs that his mum was right. She didn't seem to have a baby bump or anything but that doesn't come until later if she is pregnant with 'Baby Herschel'.

 

\---

 

A few days later, Alfons was putting away some laundry in their bedroom when he noticed some pamphlets on the bedside table. He had never seen them before. He walked over and picked them up.

"'Pregnancy and your Body', 'So, You're Pregnant', 'How to Tell Your Significant Other that You're Expecting'."

His brown eyes widened. His mum was right Liesel was pregnant with his child, 'Baby Herschel'. Viktor is going to 'kill' him for knocking up his little cousin out of wedlock.

"I see you found the pamphlets," Liesel said, walking in.

"Well, they weren't exactly hidden."

Liesel chuckled. "I'm not exactly stealthy."

"How far along are you?"

"Just over a month, it was either conceived the night you proposed or the morning after.

“But we used a condom and spells,” Alfons said.

“I know but spells and condoms aren't as reliable as you think.”

Alfons nodded, walked over and rested his hand on her stomach.

"So, you're happy?"

"Yes, I'm going to be a dad but I'm just worried that Viktor is going to 'kill me' for knocking up his precious little cousin out of wedlock."

"That precious 'little' cousin is a grown woman, in love, engaged and sexually active. I think you're being paranoid since we both know he would be godfather of 'Baby Herschel'," Liesel smiled, resting her hand over her fiancé's.

"I assume so."

 

\---

 

A few days later, Liesel and Alfons were over his parent's house. They had just finished dinner.

"So, did you finally tell our son what was bothering you?" Greta asked.

Liesel glanced at her fiancé who took her hand in response.

"So, what's wrong?"

Liesel gulped. "I'm about a month pregnant."

"Another grandchild?"

Liesel and Alfons nodded. His parents hugged them in congratulations. They were the easy ones.

After they left they were spooning in bed that night. Alfons' hand over her stomach protectively.

"Part of me still can't process the fact that you're pregnant with my child. It's amazing."

"I know."

 

\---

 

It was now time to tell Viktor and her side of the family. It was a lot more nerve wracking than telling Alfons' parents. They had invited over Viktor, her aunt and uncle and her dad.

"So, is there something you need to tell us?" Viktor asked, eyeing his cousin and best friend suspiciously.

The couple stood up hand in hand. "Liesel is pregnant with my child." Alfons said a small smile on his face.

There was silence from the table. The next thing everyone knew Viktor marched over and punched Alfons in the face causing him to fall on the ground.

"Viktor!" his mum and Liesel admonished. The latter rushed to her fiancé.

"How dare you knock my little cousin up out of wedlock, I should've told you that she was off limits before you got together instead of being so bloody supportive! You should've used protection or not made love at all and waited until you were married!" Viktor ranted shaking his finger at Alfons and Liesel before storming away and leaving through the fire.

"Well, I can't say I didn't expect that, You want a shot at me too Mr. Epstein?" Alfons said, sitting up on the kitchen floor.

"I'll admit it's not how I pictured finding out the news of my first grandchild but I know you love my daughter and will take care of her during her pregnancy."

"I will and I do love Liesel with all my heart."

"What will happen when Quidditch season starts again?"

"Quidditch doesn't start until November, I'm a month along now. I'll be around eight months when it officially starts."

Everyone nodded. The congratulations continued. After everyone left, Liesel crumpled on the couch and started to cry.

"I can't believe Viktor reacted that way," she sobbed on the couch as Alfons held her.

"Maybe I deserved it."

"No you didn't, Alfie!” she said, firmly.

“Viktor trusted me not to put you in this situation and I broke that trust.”

“Are you regretting getting me pregnant?”

“Maybe a tiny bit,” he admitted honestly.

Liesel got up from the couch and threw a pillow at him. “You're sleeping on the couch tonight just for that comment, Alfons.”

He was shocked she's never called him anything but Alfie. She must be really pissed at him. So much for a shagging session tonight although he thinks even if he didn't make the comment Liesel would not be in the mood to shag until dawn.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 830

 

* * *

 

In the middle of May, Liesel got news of the fatalities of the Battle of Hogwarts. The only ones she was close to were Remus and Tonks. She brought Alfons to the funeral despite the fact they hadn't really talked or shared a bed since the drama with Viktor.

"Liesel!"'Joanna exclaimed greeting her friend.

"Hey Jo."

Joanna greeted her best friend's fiancé.

"We have something to tell you, Jo."

Joanna glanced at her best friend and her fiancé and smirked. "Let me guess you're knocked up?" 

"How did you guess?"

"Well, you two can't keep your hands off each other so it was bound to happen soon enough."

Alfons braced himself for a slap from his fiancée's best friend but nothing came.

"I know you're expecting me to be mad or something but every family is different. Both me and brother were born when my parents weren't married. I was actually the flower girl in my parents wedding when I was five."

The couple breathed a sigh of relief as they walked into the funeral. It was heartbreaking that Remus and Tonks had left a three-week-old baby boy named Teddy. Liesel couldn't imagine leaving the baby developing in her stomach. There was a reception after the funeral where Liesel was talking to her former Transfiguration Professor.

"So, what have you been doing since you graduated, Miss Epstein."

"I work at a bookstore I really enjoy it."

McGonagall nodded as Alfons walked over and squeezed Liesel's bum softly. The couple hasn't made love since the conception of 'Baby Herschel' in late March early April so Alfons was unashamedly horny.

"Not in public, Mister," Liesel scolded.

To be honest, she was quite horny too and not just because of her pregnancy either. She had been picturing her fiancé naked most of the funeral.

Alfons sighed reluctantly as he walked away. She continued talking to McGonagall until they left. They apparated back to their house.

The minute they arrived home Alfons began kissing her. A moan escaped her lips as she was positioned against the nearest wall and her hands explored her fiancé's body.

"Is it okay for me to shag you until dawn. It won't hurt 'Baby Herschel'?"

Liesel ran her hand down Alfons' perpetually unshaven cheek seductively. "No, it's perfectly fine until the later stages of my pregnancy."

"So, I have plenty of opportunities to shag you then," Alfons smirked trailing his lips down her neck.

"Merlin, you're cocky."

He pushed her against the wall. "I know it turns you on."

"Oh, it does."

Alfons smirked his hands pawing at the material of his fiancée’s bra through her dress. She would be completely naked sooner rather than later. Liesel started to undo her fiancé's shirt and threw it on the floor eyeing his toned torso.

"Now it's my turn to get your pesky dress off," he said, unzipping her dress hungrily and helping her step out of it.

This is the first time he has seen her naked baby bump since the announcement of her pregnancy but being a month and half along it was there but barely noticeable.

"Alfie?"

He looked into his fiancée's blue eyes. Oh, god. He loved her blue-green eyes he hoped their child/children would inherit her sparkling blue-green eyes instead of his boring brown eyes.

"Are we going to continue or are you gonna make me stand here in nothing but my knickers and bra with your hand on my breast?" Liesel questioned.

In response, Alfons undid his fiancée's bra like a pro and rested his hand back on her now naked breast.

Liesel smiled as they continued stumbling to their room. Alfons practically threw his fiancée on the bed and hovered over her.

“There's no need to be so rough, Mr. Herschel,” Liesel cooed seductively as her hand hovered over his belt buckle.

He let out a moan in response. She slowly undid his belt buckle.

“You're kind of slow,” Alfons teased, between kisses.

She finished unzipping his trousers and immediately saw his naked erection and smirked.

"This is all for you, my love," Alfons said, smirking back at his fiancée as he slowly entered her.

She let out a moan at the entrance clutching their bedsheets.

The smirk was still on Alfons' face as he inched closer towards his fiancée's sensitive spot.

"Oh, Alfie!" she moaned in pleasure still clutching their bedsheets.

He silenced that moan with a passionate kiss. After that session of love making, Liesel was in charge of the next session. Though, Alfons was very sexy when he was in charge. He never got to be in charge on the Quidditch Pitch.

“That was great make up sex, I'd say,” Alfons said.

“It sure was, we should be mad at each other more often.”

Alfons chuckled. “You know I don't really regret getting you pregnant. I already love this child to pieces.”

“I know, Alfie.”

He grinned. She was back to calling him Alfie.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,158

* * *

 

The next morning, Alfons woke up to water running from their shower in their bathroom. He walked towards the bathroom, snuck into the shower next to his fiancée and squeezed her bum.

"Good morning to you too."

"Washing off the sweat off your body from last night," he smirked, resting his chin on her shoulder his hand still resting on her bum.

Liesel giggled. He began nibbling on her ear and she let out a silent moan. She didn't have time for another love making session she had to get to work. She finished her shower and got out. Alfons sighed reluctantly and followed his fiancée out of the shower.

"Sometimes I think you just use me for sex but I know you wouldn't do that since you've been used for that reason."

"You know how much I love you, Lotte," he said, pulling her down into his lap. He was still completely naked while she was half-naked since she was wearing trousers.

She giggled. "I know."

He glanced down at her barely even there baby bump. "Do you think I should get another job during the Quidditch offseason to support our unborn child?"

"You don't make enough to support us, I mean you're the reserve keeper on the Bulgarian National Team," Liesel said.

Alfons shook his head. "No, I'm not Viktor the world-renowned seeker."

Liesel sighed. Alfons had always felt second best to her cousin and it made her sad. He had no reason for that.

"Lotte?" he asked, breaking her out of her musings.

She turned to look into her fiancé's sad brown eyes. She got up from his lap and continued getting dressed as Alfons got up and slipped on a pair of trousers and then went to make some tea for him and his fiancée.

"Would you like to escort me to work?" Liesel asked.

"I'd be honoured, my love."

Liesel nodded, Alfons quickly finished getting dressed and they left to drop her off at work.

"I'll see you after work, Alfie," Liesel said, kissing her fiancé passionately.

They separated from the kiss and Lisel walked into work. Alfons walked down the street after he dropped Liesel off.He was still thinking about getting a second job to support his future wife and their unborn child. He decided to grab another cup of coffee and or tea. He walked into the shop and ordered a cup of tea. He sat down at the nearest table.

"Mate?" a voice asked.

Alfons looked up at the man who was holding his cup of tea. He looked around his age.

"We've been calling your name non stop."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just distracted. Thanks."

The man set down the cup of tea next to him. "You need to talk, I know I'm just a random barista."

"I think it would be nice to talk to someone who is not involved."

The barista nodded and sat down.

"I'm Alfons, by the way."

"I'm Franz."

Alfons nodded. "My beautiful fiancé is almost two months pregnant. Her cousin who is also my best friend is mad at me for getting her pregnant. I've always felt second best to him since we were in school. I'm worried that I can't support her and our unborn child."

Franz nodded. "I can't really help you with anything of those things except with the job."

"You know where I could get a job?"

Franz gestured towards a sign. Alfons followed his gesture and then saw the sign 'Help Wanted'

"When's the interview?" He asked jumping at the opportunity.

Franz said. "In a few days, I'll be conducting the interview."

"But you said, you were just a random barista. You lied."

"Sorry about that, I'm actually the manager."

Alfons nodded. He finished up his tea and left. He apparated back home.

"I'm home!" Liesel exclaimed when she got home.

Alfons rushed towards his fiancée and hugged her.

"Wow, this is a change from this morning," she giggled in his arms.

He smiled. "You know that coffee/tea house right down the way from your bookstore."

Liesel nodded against his chest as he explained the news. She was so happy for her fiancé.

"What am I going to wear to the interview?" Alfons asked.

Liesel shrugged. "Just remember to wear boxers or briefs to the interview. Unlike at the funeral."

"You know I'm a boxers guy, love."

Lisel smirked.

 

\---

 

It was now time for the interview a few days later, Alfons was incredibly nervous. They were walking towards the coffee/tea house.

"You'll do just fine, Alfie," Liesel assured her worried fiancé.

Before he could respond they reached the tea/coffee house and walked in.

"There you are, Alfons," Franz said, greeting him.

"Hey Franz, this is my fiancée Liesel."

He smiled and said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Liesel gave Alfons a good luck kiss and he walked down to the interview.

"So, that's the beautiful fiancée?"

Alfons nodded. "Yes, that's Liesel."

"She's definitely pretty but not my type but no woman is my type for that matter."

Alfons looked at the picture on his desk and saw Franz with a man. They looked like a happy couple.

"Let's get this interview started."

Alfons nodded as they started the interview. About two hours later, they walked out of his office.

"How did the interview go, boys?"

"It went good, I think he's a shoo in."

Liesel smiled. "See you were nervous for no reason."

Alfons said goodbye to Franz and left with Liesel. They apparated home.

"So, Franz seems nice," Liesel said.

"He is, at first I thought he fancied you but he's gay."

Liesel giggled. "So, it's you he might fancy. I'm not sharing the father of my child."

"Who says you need to share. I only have eyes for you and I always will future Mrs. Herschel."

"That's good to know."

Alfons smiled at her.

 

\---

 

It was now the next month, Lisel's stomach was growing each day which is expected since she's at the tail of end of her first trimester. She's had minimal morning sickness and nauseousness.

"I can't believe in a few days I'll be three months pregnant."

Alfons glanced at his fiancée's stomach it was definitely more than noticeable now.

"Do you think we should talk about getting married, although I'll probably look horrible in my wedding dress due to my growing baby bump."

Alfons smiled and rested his hand on her bump. "I'm sure you're exaggerating, love. I think the bump will look good."

Liesel sighed."Since Viktor hasn't talked to us since the announcement of my pregnancy. "Who will be your best man?"

Alfons shrugged. They both missed Viktor despite him being the stubborn git he was. Maybe Franz would agree to be his best man or one of his brother-in-laws will agree.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 703

* * *

 

  
It was a few days later, Liesel was at work when the bell went off. She looked up to see Viktor.

"Hi Liesel," he greeted, awkwardly.

She put her hands on her hips. "Hey Viktor." She greeted.

He glanced at her rapidly growing baby bump. "I came here to apologise but if you don't want to listen."

"You punched my fiancé who is your best friend and you really hurt me."

"Lissy, you know how old-fashioned I am. I expected you two to get married before he knocked you up."

Liesel said. "I used a contraceptive charm, Viktor. We always have safe sex."

"You did?"

"I did, despite Charms being my best subject it wasn't strong enough."

Viktor nodded. He still had to get used to the fact that his little cousin is sexually active, let alone with his best friend.

"I was devastated when you reacted that way, I already planned on you being godfather to 'Baby Herschel'."

"You did?"

Lisel nodded. "Who else would it be?" She asked smiling at him

Viktor smiled back. Liesel continued working for another two hours or so. Viktor was patient. After she finished working they walked down to the coffee shop.

"Hey love," Alfons greeted, kissing Liesel quickly his hand resting on her baby bump lovingly.

She smiled.

"Viktor?" Alfons asked, turning towards his best friend.

"Hey, I want to apologise for the way I treated you two when I found out that you knocked up my little cousin out of wedlock, I'm still quite protective of her despite her being a grown woman. You two obviously love each other very much."

"We do," Alfons said, wrapping his arm around Liesel's waist.

Viktor smiled . "You work here?"

"Yes, I thought I needed another job to support our unborn child," Alfons said, resting his hand back on Liesel's baby bump.

"Would you allow me to help support you two and my unborn godchild?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, the first thing you can do is be my best man at our wedding."

"I'd be honoured."

 

\---

  
In a matter of three weeks, they had put together a wedding in Alfons' parent's garden. Liesel was in the bride's room with Joanna.

  
“How do I look?” Liesel asked her best friend.

“Besides pathetically in love, you look beautiful.”

“Even with my almost four month baby bump?”

Joanna smiled. “It looks perfect even with your baby bump.” 

"You're kidding."

Joanna shook her head. Liesel's dad walked her down the aisle towards her soon-to-be-husband. The couple said a few short vows and were finally husband and wife. They had a small reception. Joanna caught the bouquet smiling at Viktor who wasn't paying attention. Liesel shared a dance with her dad, Viktor and Alfons but not necessarily in that order.

The couple was in bed that night. Alfons had his hand resting on her stomach and breast after making love for the first time as a married couple. Suddenly, there was a flutter in Liesel's stomach.

"Was that supposed to happen?"

"'Baby Herschel' is supposed to kick," Lisel smiled.

Alfons nodded and the couple fell asleep blissfully.

The next morning, Liesel woke up first due to 'Baby Herschel's' non-stop kicking. She carefully slipped out of Alfons' arms and waddled down the stairs. She made some tea.

"Morning love," Alfons greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Morning."

"You're up early."

"Our child won't stop kicking," she complained.

Alfons nodded sympathetically.

 

\---

 

A few days later, Viktor popped by.

"Hey Viktor," Lisel greeted her cousin.

"Hey Lissy."

"Is something wrong?"

Viktor blushed. "I kind of slept with Joanna after the wedding."

"Why are you so embarrassed? You do know she's fancied you for years?"

"She has?"

Liesel nodded as her child kicked.

"Everything okay?" he asked noticing her flinch.

"I'm fine, 'Baby Herschel' is just kicking me hard," she said, rubbing her rapidly growing baby bump.

Viktor nodded as Liesel took his hand and rested it on her stomach as 'Baby Herschel' kicked.

Viktor smiled.

It was now the next day, it was Alfons' twenty second birthday. It was just a small party with his family and Viktor. A few weeks later was Liesel's twentieth birthday and they celebrated in the same way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 759

* * *

It was now the first practice of the Quidditch season. Liesel was currently six and half months pregnant.

"Whoever knocked up Krum's cousin, tell me how she was in bed," Lief smirked.

Alfons glared at him. "That's my wife and child you're talking about, Hannover!"

"You lucky git, how was she in bed?"

"None of your business, Hannover," Alfons said, leaving the dressing rooms and walking back to the stands.

"Everything okay, Alfie?" Liesel asked from her seat.

He rubbed his temples. "I can't deal with this anymore."

"Can't deal with what?"

He told her everything and she listened intently. After the venting session the couple began to leave.

“I have an idea to work off all this frustration,” Alfons smirked.

“How's that?” Liesel smirked back at her husband seductively.

Alfons took her hand and led her to an empty broom closet.

“The last time we snogged in here was last year.”

Alfons nodded and began snogging his wife passionately.

"Bloody hell, I love you Mrs. Herschel!" Alfons cursed capturing her lips in a passionate kiss his hand resting on her stomach.

"You're even more attractive when you swear, Alfie."

He leaned her against the broom closet wall his hand still resting on her very round stomach. Lisel started to undo his shirt buttons she eventually discarded it on the floor.

  
“Bloody hell, you're sexy when you're pregnant with my child.”

“And don't you forget it.”

Alfons didn't respond he just discarded her shirt on the floor and then her bra. Her hand drifted down to his trousers and rested on his covered bulge.

“Ugh, this is painful. I just want to be inside of you,” Alfons grunted miserably.

Liesel smirked and undid her husband’s trousers only leaving his boxers and his throbbing erection.

“Are you just going to tease me, love,” he moaned impatiently.

She smirked and undid her maternity trousers and he immediately pulled down his boxers.

“Oh, fucking hell. I love you!" Alfons exclaimed resting his hands against the wall as he entered his wife.

Liesel moaned shamelessly at the entrance. "I love you too."

"And you say I'm loud, love," he teased.

"You just do this to me," she smiled, stroking his unshaven cheek.

Alfons grinned and started sucking her neck his hand resting on her exposed breast. They weren't as round as her hips but they'd do. He gave said breast a soft squeeze emitting a soft moan from her lips.

"Oh, Alfie," she moaned clawing at his back riding out her orgasm.

"As much as we both want me to go in further I can't," Alfons said, capturing her lips in a heated kiss and pulling out of his wife after each of them climaxed a few times.

The redressed and walked casually out of the broom closet.

“That will be one of the last times you'll be able to get in my knickers until the birth of our child understood,” Liesel said, firmly.

Alfons groaned reluctantly.

\---

  
It was a couple days later, the couple was going on a double date with Franz and his husband Claus. Liesel was having difficulty finding a dress that fit over her bulging six and a half month pregnant stomach.

"We're going to be late, love."

She glared at her husband. "This is all your fault, Alfons."

"It takes two to conceive a baby, love. If I remember correctly you thoroughly enjoyed conceiving this baby," he smirked at his wife.

Liesel sighed. She finally succeeded in the endeavour of finding a dress that fit around her huge stomach. The couple left and apparated to a restaurant.

"Hey guys," Franz greeted his coworker and his wife.

The couple greeted him before he introduced his husband Claus to them before they sat down.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Alfons asked.

"Almost two years now."

Alfons nodded.

"How far along are you in your pregnancy again?"

"Six and half months now. We don't want to find out the gender because we want to be surprised," Liesel explained, resting her hand on her bulging stomach as their child kicked her.

Franz and his husband nodded and the date continued.

"I'm exhausted!" Liesel exclaimed as she waddled back into their house.

Alfons nodded as Liesel waddled towards their room. She quickly changed into her nightgown which flowed over her six and half month pregnant belly. She crawled into bed and fell asleep. A few hours later, she felt Alfons slide in next to her and slip his arms across her bosom and stomach.

  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	27. Chapter 27

It was now the middle of December, Liesel was due any day now. She couldn't wait to meet her child and neither could Alfons. Liesel was reading while Alfons was outside working in the garden. He had been good in Herbology. Suddenly, she started to get sharp pains in her stomach and then a gush of water poured out of her. She got up, waddled towards the door and yelled Alfie's name.

"What is it, love?"

"I'm in bloody labour!" she exclaimed painfully.

It took Alfons a minute to process his wife's exclamation. He rushed to get his wife's bag.

"Just breath, love."

"That's easy for you to say," Liesel snapped at him.

The couple apparated to the hospital and checked her in. Alfons sent a Patronus to his parents, his sister, Viktor, Lisel's dad and Joanna. The first one to arrive was surprisingly Viktor.

"You're here!"

"I wouldn't miss my godchild's birth, despite there being a game tonight."

Next to arrive was Joanna.

"How long has she been in labour, Alfons?" Joanna asked her best friend's husband.

Alfons glanced at the clock and said. "Almost two hours but I know it can go on for ages."

Joanna nodded and sat next to Viktor who looked taken aback for a second. They may have ‘accidentally’ slept together at Alfons and Liesel's wedding five months ago but it was quite awkward. Viktor hadn't come to terms that he had fallen hard for his cousin’s best friend just yet.

Helga and his parents arrived at the same time.

"Mr. Herschel!" the healer called.

Alfons walked towards the labour room.

"Bloody hell, this hurts!" he heard his wife exclaim as he walked in.

"You can get through this, love," Alfons encouraged.

Liesel glared at him. "You want me to magically castrate you." She threatened.

That shut Alfons up but he was still holding her hand. He looked at the clock around midnight. She had been in labor for almost twelve hours since she had went into labour at one pm on December fourteenth and it was now one am on December fifteenth. He knows that labour could go on for much longer.

"It's time to start pushing, Mrs. Herschel," the healer said, about two hours later.

"I don't think I can."

Alfons afraid to say anything for once just kissed his wife's sweaty forehead with that silent encouragement Lisel began pushing. She pushed for what felt like twenty four hours but in reality it was only six hours.

"Just one more push."

She gave one more big push and there was a cry and she laid back in exhaustion.

"Come over here, Mr. Herschel," the healer instructed.

Alfons obeyed and asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, she's perfect. Meet your baby girl, Mr. Herschel."

Alfons grinned. "I have a daughter?"

"You sure do," she said handing the baby girl to Alfons.

He looked down at his daughter. She looked exactly like him but with Lisel's diamond eyes.

"Alfie?" Liesel asked.

"She's just as beautiful as her mum," Alfons smiled, kissing his wife’s forehead before handing their daughter to his wife.

Liesel smiled down at her daughter. "Hello Seraphina Grace Herschel. We'll call you Sera or Gracie for short so you won't have to deal with the overly long name."

Alfons smiled. "I'll go grab everyone."

Lisel nodded. Alfons walked out of the room. He couldn't believe he had a daughter. He reached the room to see Viktor and Joanna pacing.

"Is the baby here?" Viktor asked.

Alfons grinned. "You have a goddaughter who was born about fifteen minutes ago."

Joanna jumped excitedly into Viktor's arms.

"Come in, you can see her."

The group followed the proud father.

"Hey everyone,” Liesel greeted, sleepily.

"Meet Seraphina Grace Herschel or Sera," Alfons smiled taking his daughter from his wife.

"She's beautiful," Joanna cooed, looking down at her best friend's daughter.

Viktor glanced over at Alfons. "I don't think she'll be dating until she's in her thirties."

"That's for sure," Alfons chuckled.

Liesel rolled her eyes at her already overprotective husband and cousin.

The mother and daughter were allowed to go home a few days later.

 

\---

 

-January 1999-

 

Sera was almost a month old now.

"Merlin, I'm exhausted," Alfons said, lying down on the bed after his shift of taking care of Sera.

Liesel looked up from her book and smirked.

"And I just want to cuddle," Alfons said, smiling at his wife hopefully.

Liesel smiled and cooed. "Come here."

Alfons did as told, crawled over to his wife and cuddled up to her. They continued taking care of their daughter.

 

\---

 

-February 1999-

 

Liesel had decided to breastfeed Sera for the first few months or so. Alfons walked in from work and she instantly tried to cover said breast but their daughter wasn't done nursing yet.

"You know it's nothing I haven't seen before, love," Alfons smiled.

"I know."

"So, is our daughter a good eater?"

There was a small burp from their daughter and they chuckled.

"She definitely has her father's appetite," Lisel said unlatching her daughter from her breast and putting her down in her crib.

Alfons walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife unintentionally rubbing his very small but rapidly growing erection against her bum causing her to squeak softly.

"We haven't fooled around for what feels like years, are you in the mood?"

Liesel crashed her lips into Alfons, he let out a loud moan and picked her up. They began stumbling to their room and fell on the bed.

"It's been so long, my love," Alfons said, trailing kisses down her half-naked body.

"It has."

They continued snogging passionately but that's as far as they went. Though Liesel promised him some love making when she wasn't so tired and sore from breastfeeding. He was disappointed but he understood.

They raised their daughter with the help of Viktor and Joanna. The latter of the two finally confronted Viktor and they were officially a couple by March.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,119

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

-June 2002-

It's been just under three and half years since Sera was born. She was a wonderful little girl. She took after Liesel more but with the burgeoning Quidditch obsession of her godfather and father. Their daughter was at her grandparents because her parents were celebrating Viktor's retirement. Liesel was chatting with one of his former team mates as a pair of hands ran down her body and landed on her hips.

"Hey Alfie," she said, instantly recognising her husband's touch.

He began kissing her behind the ear as she stifled a moan also feeling his practically throbbing erection through his trousers.

"I'm so bloody horny, it's not even funny. Especially with you in that gorgeous dress," he groaned, impatiently fiddling with her dress strap causing it to fall.

Liesel smirked at her husband. "I guess it pays off to have a party at your house."

"It sure does, it seems like Viktor is preoccupied with Joanna anyway," Alfons said.

Viktor and Joanna had been dating just over three years now so they may end up in one of the spare bedrooms later tonight. Alfons took his wife's hand and led her up to their room. The minute they reached their room Alfons pushed Liesel against the door hiked up her dress so he could have easier access to her buttocks.

Meanwhile, Liesel had unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it on the floor.

"Someone's eager, love," he teased squeezing her bum.

Liesel moaned in pleasure. She could barely remember the last time they had made love. It was hard to find time to make love with their careers and an almost three and half year old daughter. Alfons took off her dress and discarded it next to his shirt as the rest of foreplay continued. They soon they fell onto their bed.

"You ready for this love?" he asked, his huge erection out on display and ready to go. He always seemed to go commando before they shagged which she didn't mind at all.

She nodded and gave into the temptation of touching her husband's erection.

"Teasing me is not nice, Mrs. Herschel. If you continue doing that you know I'm going to lose it like a school boy."

"Oh, really," she smirked, devilishly.

"You're a tease, Mrs. Herschel that's what you are," he said, moaning slightly.

"But you love me anyway," she said closing the gap between them.

In response, he adjusted himself into her. "Oh, I do."

"Thought so," she moaned in pleasure.

"I'm not even half way there, love. You're quite eager."

In response, she moaned again. He let out a moan a few seconds later. They continued moaning and groaning until they fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

 

-July 2002-

Liesel was at home with Sera when Alfons came home.

"Daddy!" Sera exclaimed running towards him.

"Hey sweetie."

Liesel greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek.

"How would you feel about going to a Herbology conference?"

Liesel said. "Herbology is your specialty not mine."

"Does it change that it's at Hogwarts?"

"It's at Hogwarts?"

Alfons nodded. Liesel decided to go to the convention with her husband despite not feeling herself.

 

-Early August 2002-

The couple and their daughter apparated to Hogwarts.

"So, this is Hogwarts?" Sera asked her mum excitedly.

"It is, I went to school here."

The little girl looked confused and asked. "How did you meet daddy if you went to different schools?"

"You know Uncle Viktor, they were on the same Quidditch team."

Sera nodded.

"Miss Epstein?" McGonagall asked.

Liesel turned to her former Transfiguration mistress.

"Who's Miss Epstein?" Sera asked.

"That was mummy's maiden name before she married daddy."

Sera nodded.

"Actually it's been Mrs. Herschel for almost four years now, Professor."

"I haven't been your professor for six years, Mrs. Herschel call me Minerva."

"Okay."

"Can I see where mummy went to school?" Sera asked, impatiently.

McGonagall nodded and started the tour around the school. It felt nice to be back at Hogwarts.

"Who's in that picture, mummy?" Sera asked noticing a picture of a young boy.

Liesel hadn't realised that they had a picture of Cedric on the wall.

"Mummy?"

"This is Cedric Diggory, he died in the tournament that your Uncle Viktor participated in my sixth year. I was dating him when he died."

Sera made a face.

"Liesel?" the portrait asked.

She looked up at the portrait and said. "Cedric?" She hasn't said that name in several years.

"You look happy," he said.

"I am, Alfons and I have been married almost four years."

The portrait said. "Alfons, Viktor's best friend? Maybe I had a right to be jealous."

"We didn't start dating until a year and a half after you were murdered. We then got engaged in March 1998 and married in July."

"Why so quick?"

Liesel smiled and questioned. "Did I forget to mention I was four months pregnant with our daughter Seraphina at our wedding?"

"Mum, it's Sera!" she exclaimed annoyed.

They talked for a few minutes and Liesel decided to go to the Hospital Wing to check what was wrong.

"Miss Epstein, it's nice to see you again."

"It's Mrs. Herschel now, is it possible for me to get a pregnancy test done?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and did the pregnancy test.

"So, am I pregnant?"

The matron nodded. "It seems like you're almost two months along give or take."

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Sera asked.

"Yes, you are sweetie," Liesel grinned at her daughter.

"Let's go find daddy and tell him!" she exclaimed happily, jumping off the bed.

Liesel chased her daughter through the castle until they found Alfons talking to a blond man.

"Daddy!" Sera yelled running towards him.

"Sweetie, he's busy," she said chasing after her daughter.

"Whoa! What's got you so excited!" Alfons exclaimed.

Lisel caught up with her and and answered. "I just found out that I'm pregnant again."

"You are?"

"Yes, just about two months."

Alfons grinned and said. " That's great. Oh, this is Neville Longbottom."

"Oh, it's nice to see you again."

Alfons looked confused. "How do you two know each other?" He asked

"Despite being two years apart and in different houses. I had a soft spot for him for all seven years."

"You used to find my toad too," Neville said.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, it was nice talking to you Neville."

"You too."

Alfons and Liesel decided to walk around the grounds for a bit.

"You do know when we conceived this child right," Alfons smirked.

Liesel smirked back and said. "At Viktor's retirement party."

"Precisely."

The couple and their daughter continued walking the grounds and then went home.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling of 'Lisel' changed to 'Liesel'.  
> Lines at top and bottom added.  
> Word count edited.  
> Scene break centring.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,385

* * *

 

-Week of September 22, 2002-

 

Liesel was sitting on the couch reading when Joanna came through the fire. Alfons was having a father-daughter day with Sera so she had been enjoying her alone time but she was happy to see her best friend.

"Hey Jojo," she greeted her friend. 

"Hey Liesel, you have time to talk?" 

She nodded and gestured towards the seat next to her.

"How did you tell Alfons that you were pregnant with Sera?"

Liesel chuckled. "I was scared so he just found the pamphlets."

"You're not exactly stealthy," Joanna chuckled. 

Liesel nodded.

"I'm two months pregnant," Joanna admitted.

"You are?"

Joanna nodded. "This baby was conceived back in July."

"Are you worried how Viktor will take it since he's so old fashioned?"

"Yes, I remember you told me how he reacted when you told him you were pregnant with Sera." 

Liesel nodded. "I assume he may react differently to your pregnancy since you're his girlfriend and not his 'little' cousin."

Joanna nodded. "How is your pregnancy going?"

"Good, I suppose."

The two women continued talking.

"Auntie Jo!" Sera exclaimed running towards her godmother excitedly.

She gladly picked her up. 

"Did you two have a fun day?" Liesel asked, closing her book and looking up at her husband.

Alfons nodded and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. About an hour later Joanna left.

"So, Joanna is pregnant," Liesel told Alfons. 

"I shouldn't be so surprised they can't keep their hands off each other just like us," he smirked, playfully swatting her bum. 

"Case and point how I ended up knocked up a month into our engagement," Liesel chuckled.

Alfons chuckled.

“Although, I don't think he'll react the same way he did to my pregnancy out of wedlock. Which is a bloody double standard just because I'm his cousin and she's his girlfriend of three years.”

Alfons sensing a rant coming from his wife. She tended to rant angrily a lot while she was pregnant. He wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

“I can rant if I want, Alfie,” she complained already knowing her husband’s tricks but she didn't remove herself from her husband’s strong arms.

“How about you rant about how sexy I am,” Alfons chuckled.

“That would be far from ranting, honey. I'd be bragging about how sexy you are,” she said innocently.

“That's good to know.”

Liesel smirked and said. “You seem to have a growing problem, that I may or may not help you with.”

Alfons smirked. He had felt his erection growing the minute he pulled her into his arms. What can he say he gets easily turned on by his wife especially when she's pregnant. They eventually ended up in their room fooling around that more than satisfied Alfons’ urges.

\---

 

It was a couple days later, they were going out to dinner with Joanna and Viktor. Liesel was sure Viktor was going to propose. They were talking and eating appetisers or at least Viktor, Alfons and Lisel were. Joanna felt quite nauseous.

"Everything okay, love?" Viktor asked stuffing his mouth.

Joanna glanced over at Liesel.

"You know what, I'm going to the bathroom. You want to come with Joanna?"

 She immediately jumped up and followed her best friend. The minute they walked into the bathroom she rushed into the stall and started emptying her stomach.

"If you've had sickness how have you hidden it from Viktor?"

 "A very good silencing charm," Joanna said, retching in the toilet.

Liesel nodded, walked into the stall and held back her friend's hair.

"Thanks, how did you deal with the nausea and throwing up?" Joanna asked.

Liesel answered. "Thankfully, I didn't have that bad of nausea or sickness with either pregnancy."

"You're lucky," she said, wiping her mouth with toilet paper.

After a few more minutes the duo walked out of the bathroom and walked to the table . They noticed their food was already delivered. Each of them sat back next to their respective significant other. Alfons wrapped his arm around Liesel. The quartet began eating.

"Jo?" Viktor asked her suddenly.

She turned to turned to him and said. "Yes, Vik?"

"I have something to ask you." 

Joanna nodded as he kneeled down in front of her. "You fancied me for years but I was too stupid to notice a wonderful girl like you. I can't picture living without you. Will you marry me?"

Joanna who wasn't much of a crier started crying and nodded as Viktor slipped the ring on her finger. Alfons and Liesel clapped. Viktor sat back next to his newly-minted fiancée.

"Vik?"

"Yes, love?" 

Joanna glanced nervously over at Liesel. "I'm two months pregnant."

"I'm going to be a dad?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, in about seven months. Are you happy?"

Viktor just nodded and kissed his fiancée.

"We're about to lose our appetites, you two. But now we know how you knocked her up."

Liesel smacked her husband playfully. Dinner ended and the two couples parted ways. Sera was staying at her Aunt Helga's.

"That was a really sweet proposal," Liesel said, as she slipped into bed.

Alfons smirked. "You clearly thought mine was better because we shagged all night and conceived our daughter."

Liesel giggled as Alfons slipped into next to her. The couple fell asleep.

 

\---

 

The next morning, the couple woke up. They stayed in bed briefly enjoying the silence of the house. They had a few hours of quiet until Helga dropped Sera off.

"Daddy!" Sera yelled, when they appeared in the fire.

Alfons grinned and took his daughter from his sister.

"It's plain to see that she's a daddy's girl." 

Liesel nodded. "That's why I'm hoping this one is a boy so he can be a mama's boy."

Helga nodded.

 

\---

 

It was a few days later, the couple and their daughter were at the park. Liesel was watching Sera play with her two best friends Jordan and Sasha who they were babysitting for Franz and Claus. They were slightly younger than her being born in February 1999.

"Mummy!" Sera yelled, running over to her mum with the twins following her.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked.

She also noticed two other kids the boy looked around Sera's age while the girl looked at least two years younger than her daughter.

"These are my new friends Teddy and Victoire," Sera introduced her new friends to her mum and dad.

Liesel couldn't help but think she recognised the name 'Teddy'.

"Teddy's hair changes, isn't that cool, mummy."

She glanced at the little boy as a couple and an older woman walked over.

"Is our daughter and her friend bothering you?"

Liesel looked up at the couple. She vaguely recognised the blonde woman but she tended to block out all her memories of the tournament as for the redheaded man with the scarred face she only remembered one family who had red hair. She doesn't remember meeting the older woman but she could see a bit of a resemblance between her and Tonks. 

"No, not at all," Alfons answering for his wife as he wrapped his arm around her breaking her out of her inner monologue. 

"I'm Bill Weasley and this is my wife Fleur," the redhead introduced, jovially.

The rest of the introductions continued.

"How old is your daughter?"

"Seraphina is three and a half, she'll be four in December," Liesel said, she usually referred to her daughter as Sera but part of her liked to see her daughter annoyed it was all in good fun.

"It's Sera, mum!" 

Liesel chuckled and ruffled her daughter's jet black hair before she ran off with her friends.

The group of five adults began talking. 

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?" Fleur asked.

"Four and half months, " Liesel smiled resting her hand on her stomach.

Bill said. "You're British, how did you end up here?" 

"I moved here the summer of 1996 after I graduated from Hogwarts."

"You went to Hogwarts?"

Liesel nodded and said. "I was in the same year as your brother George but a Hufflepuff."

"My daughter Dora was a Hufflepuff," Andromeda said.

Liesel smiled at her sadly as the group continued talking. It was getting dark so the group parted ways.

* * *

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:666

* * *

 

 

-Week of October 3rd, 2002-

  
It was a few days later, the couple was discussing names for their child. Despite not finding out the gender at the last appointment.

  
"If it's a boy, can he have the middle name Cedric?" Liesel asked, carefully resting her hand on her stomach as their child kicked.

  
Alfons thought for a second and said. "I know you loved Cedric very much and I accept that."

  
Lisel smiled at her husband.

 

\---

  
-December 2002-

  
It was now time for Sera's fourth birthday. Liesel was eight months pregnant now but they were still having a small party for her with her grandparents, her great aunt and uncle, her aunts, cousins, Uncle Viktor and Aunt Jo and Franz, his husband Claus and the twins. So, maybe not a small party.

  
"Uncle Viktor!" Sera yelled, running towards her godfather.

  
He gladly picked her up.

  
"Hey guys!" Alfons greeted his best friend and his fiancée.

  
They walked to the kitchen or in Joanna's case waddle. They reached the kitchen and the two pregnant women greeted each other. Though with their respective six month and eight month pregnant bellies it proved to be very difficult. The two women separated. The rest of the families arrived.

  
\---

 

-January 2003-

  
It was now a month later, Liesel was due any day now. Little Sera was over her Aunt Helga's. They were sitting on the couch blissfully napping or at least Alfons was Liesel had been woken up by sharp pains in her stomach which she knew were the beginnings of labour and then her water broke.

  
"Alfie?" she said, shaking her husband awake.

  
"What is it, love?"

  
"I'm in labour."

  
Alfons jumped from the couch , grabbed his wife's bag and they apparated to the hospital. They went through the same routine they did four years ago. Alfons helped his wife through labour. Alexander Cedric Herschel was born at seven pm on January 23rd, 2003 after Liesel being in labour for just over twenty four hours seeing as she went into labour at six pm on January 22nd.

\---

 

-March 2003-

Two months later and it was time for Joanna to give birth for the first time. Viktor was pacing the floor. Joanna had been in labor for a few hours.

"Was I that nervous when you were in labour with Sera?" Alfons asked putting his arm around his wife. Their daughter bouncing on his lap excitedly.

Liesel smirked at her husband. "You were just as nervous when I gave birth to Alex two months ago," she said holding their two-month-old son in her arms.

Morgan Vanessa Krum was born at three am on March twentieth after Joanna being in labour for thirty six hours. Liesel and Alfons were made godparents.

 

\---

 

  
-July 2003-

Joanna and Viktor were getting married four months later. Liesel and Alfons were best man and maid of honour respectively. Their daughter was the flower girl.

"I swear if this wasn't our best friend's wedding I'd tear that dress off you and shag you until dawn," Alfons smirked, his eyes unashamedly raking down his wife's body.

Liesel smirked and said. "And plus the fact we have a six month old and a four and half year old at home. It's too soon for you to knock me up again. So keep it in your pants, Mister."

"I suppose you're right, love."

The couple went to the wedding. Liesel saw Jason with his girlfriend Stacy. It looked like she was pregnant too just three months though. The wedding was beautiful.

 

 

–January 2004-

  
It was now Alex's first birthday. Liesel couldn't believe her little boy was a year old. It seemed just like yesterday that he was born. They celebrated it. The couple was now spooning in bed. Alfons' hands resting across her bosom.

"You're so sexy, love," he said, kissing her neck.

Liesel let out a small moan at the contact. Though that's as far as they went that night.

The months went by and the couple hasn't had much alone time to make love.


	31. Chapter 31

It was now late May, Alfons came home with some news.

"Hey love," he said kissing his wife's cheek.

She turned and smiled at him.

"I have some good news."

"What's that?"

Alfons grinned and said. "I was offered the position of Herbology Professor at Durmstrang."

Liesel hugged her husband and said. "That's great, dear."

Alfons grinned.

"I think it's time we celebrate, both the kids are at their grandparents," Liesel smirked, taking her husband's hand.

"Lead the way, love."

Liesel led him towards their room. They began snogging passionately. Alfons' hands began to explore his wife's body per usual when she pulled away.

 

"What's wrong, love?"

Liesel didn't respond she just got up and walked to the bathroom leaving her husband confused and curious. Those emotions were soon satisfied when he saw his wife in some very sexy lingerie. Though, she was always sexy to him no matter what she was wearing.

"You like what I'm wearing, my sexy professor husband," she cooed, seductively as she sat down.

"I sure do, love but you're not the type to wear this lingerie."

"Blame it on, Joanna. She convinced me to buy it."

Alfons nodded as they continued making love.

 

\---

 

-September/October 2004-

It was now September, Alfons was getting ready to leave for his year at Durmstrang.

"I'm going to miss you, love," Alfons said, kissing her softly.

"Bye, I'm going to miss you too."

Alfons glanced down at her slightly protruding stomach. She was just under three months pregnant since they conceived this child in the middle of June. This is technically the second time she's been pregnant during their six years of marriage but she's been pregnant three times all together. So, it's obvious that it would take a toll on her body. It's been a long three months since she's had horrible morning sickness and other stuff that comes with pregnancy.

Liesel looked up at her husband. "Stop feeling guilty for leaving, you'll only be gone until Christmas."

"I know but your pregnancy isn't going well, I have to be here."

 

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself and two kids while going through my third pregnancy in six years."

"Technically, it's your second since we conceived our daughter out of wedlock but I get what you mean."

Liesel took her husband's hand and rested it her stomach.

"Please don't give mummy too much trouble while I'm gone," he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to her stomach.

"I have Helga to help take care of the house and the kids if I need her."

Alfons nodded, stood up and went to go say goodbye to his kids. After the goodbyes, he left.

 

Liesel was told by her healer to be on bedrest the next month so she asked Helga to come help with the house and the kids. She was happy to do that.

"Ugh, I'm never letting your brother touch me again," Liesel groaned, annoyed.

Helga chuckled. "You know that won't happen, you two can't keep your hands off each other."

"That's how I ended up knocked up out of wedlock, though I'm hoping this baby is a girl so we will outnumber the boys," Liesel said, rubbing her stomach.

"Well, with Fonzie's genes it's bound to be another boy. He's the only boy in our family maybe you'll have all boys other than Sera."

"Possibly."

Helga nodded.

 

\---

 

-Holidays 2004-

 

It was now two months later, Alfons came home expecting to see his wife waiting for him but she wasn't.

“Hey Fonzie,” Helga greeted her younger brother.

Alfons turned to his sister. “Where's Lotte?”

“She's been on bed rest since late October,” Helga told him.

Alfons rushed up to their room to see his wife sleeping peacefully blankets around her perfectly round stomach. He walked over to her.

“Alfie, is that you?”

“I didn't mean to wake you, love.”

She smiled weakly . “I was already awake due to our child’s kicking.”

Alfons rested his hand on her perfectly round stomach. Their child was kicking non-stop.

“I know you're upset, I didn't write you. I didn't want to worry you during your first term,” Liesel apologised.

“You know I would've come home the minute you wrote me, it's kind of good that you didn't.”

Liesel smiled back at him.

“But I'll be here for the next few weeks, your wish is my command.”

Liesel nodded.

 

Over the next few weeks, Alfons took care of his wife. They celebrated Christmas and New Years. Alfons reluctantly left after the holidays.


	32. Chapter 32

April 2005-

 

She was on bed rest until early April. Alfons came home in the middle of labor he could tell because Liesel was screaming her head off.

 

"You're never touching me again."

 

Alfons wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment. He didn't want his wife to go through this again.

 

"It's a boy!"

 

Liesel laid back in exhaustion. Alfons looked at his newborn son he looked quite big.

 

"Well, he weighs about eight pounds no wonder he was always kicking." The healer said.

Alfons nodded.

 

"So, what's his name?” 

“Jameson Gregory Herschel or Jamie for short," Alfons smiled.

 

Liesel nodded sleepily in agreement. Everyone came to visit Jamie. Liesel took care of their three children until Alfons returned a few weeks later.

\---

-October 2005-

 

It was about six months later, Liesel was on her way to the tenth anniversary of Dumbledore’s Army. Sera was over Franz and his husband’s house with the twins while her two boys were over their Aunt Helga’s. She apparated to England.

“It's nice to see you again, Liesel,” Harry greeted the older girl.

“Hey Harry.”

It turned out that Harry had ended up with the only Weasley girl Ginny. Hermione unsurprisingly ended up with Ron. She sat down on the couch. She didn't necessarily know anyone.

“Liesel?”

She looked up to see the familiar face of Adam.

“Hey Adam,” she greeted the strawberry blond man.

“How have you been?” he asked, sitting next to her.

“I've been good how about you?”

Adam smiled and said. “I can't complain, I've been married for three years now. We’re in the process of adopting.”

“That's great, who is your husband?”

Before he could respond a familiar brown haired man sat next to him. Liesel recognised him as the former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain/Keeper Oliver Wood.

“We must have the same type,” Liesel chuckled.

“How so?”

“Both our husbands were former keepers, they both have brown eyes, they're both two years older than us. Well, I shouldn't be so surprised since we both fancied Cedric.”

Adam nodded.

“Liesel?” a voice asked.

She looked up to see Emily. She got up and greeted the younger woman though it was tricky with the younger woman’s baby bump.

“How far along are you?” she asked, holding the younger woman at arm’s length by her estimation she was about four months.

Emily grinned and said. “About four months.”

“Is this your first?”

Emily nodded and said. “Yes, it is. Dennis and I have been trying since we married three years ago.”

“That's good.”

“How about you?”

“I've been married seven years now, I have three children. A girl named Sera who is six and a half, a son named Alexander who is 2 and a half and another son named Jamie who is six months.”

Emily nodded as her husband Dennis walked up to them and rested his hand on his wife’s baby bump lovingly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,122

-August 2008-

 

Liesel was baking when Alfons wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey love," he greeted his hot breath tickling her ear.

That sent a shiver down her spine and she replied. "Hey Alfie."

"Have you thought about what you want to do for our anniversary?" Alfons asked.

"Maybe just stay home and be with the kids."

Alfons looked shocked." It's our ten-year anniversary, I was hoping we could go somewhere special."

"What were you thinking, Alfie?" she questioned.

Alfons grinned. "How about Paris, the City of Lights."

"That sounds good, what about the kids?"

Alfons smirked at his wife. "It's our anniversary trip, I kind of want to spend some alone time with my wife."

"In hopes you might be able to make love to me as much as you can," Liesel giggled.

"Precisely," Alfons said, nibbling her ear briefly.

Liesel nodded. "I'm quite okay with that."

Alfons smiled at her. They made arrangements for their kids to stay at their godparents houses.

"This is amazing!" Liesel exclaimed as they walked into the hotel room.

Alfons nodded. "It is but I know there's something more amazing."

"What's that, Alfie?" Lisel smirked.

Alfons walked closer to his wife of almost ten years. "Why you, Mrs. Herschel."

"Are you trying to charm me?"

Alfons stroked her cheek. "It depends is it working?"

"It sure is," Liesel smiled coyly at her husband.

And with that Alfons crashed his lips into hers and she moaned against his lips. He smirked, picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Liesel's hands started to undo Alfons' shirt and discarded it on the floor. Alfons laid her gently on the bed and began kissing down her neck.

"Merlin, I don't know anyone who looks as good as you do after three kids," Alfons complimented.

"I don't look that good, I have stretch marks everywhere. I never lost some of the baby weight," Liesel lamented.

Alfons shook his head and replied." You're still as beautiful as the day I married you almost ten years ago," he finished kissing each visible stretch mark on his wife's half- naked body his last kiss landing right above the waistband of her trousers causing her to slightly squirm under him and let out a moan.

"You do remember I was four months pregnant with Sera at our wedding, I couldn't be that beautiful."

Alfons smiled. "I beg to differ, my love."

"Cut the chit chat, Alfie," she said, reaching over and unzipping her husband's trousers deftly eying his growing erection.

"Someone's eager," he smirked, cockily.

"You're teasing me, how can I not be eager."

Alfons smirked playfully at his wife. "Am I?"

"Yes you are."

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized his hand hovering over the waistband of her trousers.

"Take them off."

Alfons obliged and discarded them on the floor. They made passionate love for the next few hours.

"Merlin, that was amazing," Alfons said.

Liesel smiled. "You know I forgot to cast a contraceptive charm,"

"You did?"

Liesel nodded against his chest. "I've been thinking I've been missing having a baby around the house."

"I don't want you to go through such a hard pregnancy like you did with Jamie," Alfons said, sweetly referring to their almost three and half-year-old.

"I don't either but it may not be as difficult."

Alfons nodded and kissed her forehead."We'll get another session in after I get some food, I'm famished."

"Merlin, all you think about is plants and food," Liesel giggled.

"And don't forget my amazing beautiful wife," Alfons grinned at her as he reached for the phone to call for room service.

Liesel got out of bed, swaying her hips seductively as she grabbed the menu with Alfons eying her every move trying not to drool.

She crawled back into bed with her husband.

"Hello, I'd like to order some room service."

Liesel glanced through the menu and instructed Alfons what to order.

"It should be up in about a half an hour," Alfons said, hanging up the phone.

The couple just spooned until there was a knock on the door. Alfons reluctantly stopped spooning his wife, got up, grabbed his trousers much to Lisel's chagrin, walked to the door and pulled it open to face the valet.

"Dinner is served."

"Thank you."

"So, I take it you two are on your honeymoon."

Alfons chuckled and said." More like second honeymoon, we've been married almost ten years and have three kids at home."

The valet just nodded and left Alfons with the food.

"It looks delicious," Liesel said.

Alfons nodded in agreement and they started to eat.

"That was delicious, I was right," Lisel sighed leaning back still half-naked.

Alfons agreed with his wife and leaned back cuddling her to his chest and playing with her hair.

"I love you so much, Alfie."

He smiled down at her. "I love you too."

They just continued spooning. Later that night, they went out on the town.

"Merlin, this is so romantic." Liesel exclaimed happily.

Alfons stole a kiss by the Eiffel Tower. The night continued. Once they got back to the hotel room and made love until dawn. The rest of the vacation flew by.

 

\---

 

They got home a week before Alfons had to go back to Durmstrang. They went to go pick up their eldest from Viktor and Joanna's.

"Mum, Daddy!" Sera greeted, running to greet her parents.

"Hey sweetie," Alfons greeted his eldest hugging her.

Sera greeted her dad with a hug as well.

"Did you behave?" Liesel eyed her daughter.

Sera nodded. After a short talk with Joanna who was at the tail end of her third and last pregnancy and then flooed to Helga's.

"Mummy!" Alex yelled running to greet his mum.

Liesel grinned and greeted her eldest son.

"So, how was the trip?" Helga questioned, smirking slightly at the younger couple.

They didn't respond but their red faces said it all. They picked up their youngest at her his paternal grandparents and went home.

"It's nice to be home," Liesel sighed cuddling into her husband.

Alfons nodded. "It's nice to spoon in our bed."

"Although, we'll only be able to do this for another week," Liesel sighed.

"Let's not waste it then," Alfons said, nibbling his wife's ear briefly.

Liesel giggled. "Didn't you get enough of me when we were on our anniversary holiday."

"I can never get enough of you," Alfons murmured into her ear, seductively.

"At the rate, we were going on our holiday I wouldn't be surprised if I'm not knocked up again," Liesel giggled, resting her hand on her flat stomach.

"You want to make sure?" Alfons asked, impishly.

Liesel shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm quite exhausted from our holiday."

Alfons sighed and Liesel giggled again.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,079

They got home a week before Alfons had to go back to Durmstrang. They went to go pick up their eldest from Viktor and Joanna’s.

 

"Mum, Daddy!" Sera greeted, running to greet her parents.

 

"Hey sweetie," Alfons greeted his eldest hugging her.

 

Sera greeted her dad with a hug as well.

 

"Did you behave?" Lisel eyed her daughter.

 

Sera nodded. After a short talk with Joanna who was at the tail end of her third and last pregnancy and then flooed to Helga’s.

"Mummy!" Alex yelled running to greet his mum.

 

Lisel grinned and greeted her eldest son.

 

"So, how was the trip?" Helga questioned, smirking slightly at the younger couple.

 

They didn't respond but their red faces said it all. They picked up their youngest at her his paternal grandparents and went home.

"It's nice to be home," Lisel sighed cuddling into her husband.

 

Alfons nodded and said. "It's nice to spoon in our bed."

 

"Although, we'll only be able to do this for another week," Lisel sighed.

 

"Let's not waste it then," Alfons said, nibbling his wife's ear briefly.

 

Lisel giggled. "Didn't you get enough of me when we were on our anniversary holiday."

 

"I can never get enough of you," Alfons murmured into her ear, seductively.

 

"At the rate, we were going on our holiday I wouldn't be surprised if I'm not knocked up again," Lisel giggled, resting her hand on her flat stomach.

 

"You want to make sure?" Alfons asked, impishly.

 

Lisel shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm quite exhausted from our holiday."

 

Alfons sighed and Lisel giggled again.

 

\---

The next morning Liesel woke up next to her husband. She giggled trying to get out of his arms.

“Hmm," he groaned sleepily tugging her closer and sleepily nibbling her ear.

She let out a quiet moan waking him up.

“You said tomorrow, it's tomorrow,” Alfie said, trailing kisses down her neck

“You're insatiable, Mr. Herschel.”

Foreplay ensued and a passionate love making session started. After that they walked down stairs and Lisel started breakfast.

“Morning Daddy, morning mum,” Sera greeted her parents.

“Morning.”

Jamie started to cry so Lisel went upstairs to get him. She brought him down for some breakfast.

\---

A few days later, it was time for Alfons to go back to go back to Durmstrang. He said goodbye to his wife, his daughter and two sons.

\---

It was now late November, Lisel jumped out of bed and ran towards this bathroom just in time to toss her cookies in the loo. She threw up a few times.

“Mummy, are you okay?” an almost ten-year-old Sera asked.

“I'm fine, sweetie,” she assured her eldest.

There was no response from her daughter. She finished throwing up and began brushing her teeth just as her sister-in-law Helga walked in smirking.

“Hey Helga,” she greeted.

“So, either Fonzie knocked you up again or you have the flu.”

Lisel said. “I’m pregnant for sure, the last baby Herschel will be born in May of next year.”

The two women walked out of the bathroom and Lisel made some breakfast for her children and sister-in-law.

\---

It was now the next month, Alfons came home.

“Daddy!” Sera yelled running to greet her dad.

Alfons grinned and hugged his daughter. His eldest son hugged him next.

“Where's your mum?”

Lisel said. “I'm right here, Alfie.”

He looked up immediately noticing her four month pregnant stomach and grinning.

“You left me with a souvenir from our anniversary holiday,” she smirked, resting her hand on her stomach.

“Have you found out the gender yet?”

“No, I want it to be a surprise like usual.”

Alfons strode over to his wife and gave her a passionate kiss.

“Eww!” their two eldest exclaimed.

The couple chuckled as they pulled apart Alfons’ hand resting on his wife’s stomach as the last ‘Baby Herschel' kicked.

\---

As the holidays went by, Lisel’s pregnancy was going well.

“I almost forgot how attractive and sexy you are when you're pregnant with my child,” Alfons said.

“Are you trying to get in my knickers, Professor Herschel?” Lisel smirked, saucily.

“I could ask you the same thing, Mrs. Herschel.”

Lisel smirked and pulled her husband into a deep kiss his hand resting on her swollen belly but it eventually made it’s way up her blouse and squeezed her surprisingly naked breast.

“It's a good thing, the kids are at Helga’s. I can shag you until you scream my name so loud that we get complaints from the neighbors for the noise.”

As Alfons was talking, Lisel had unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it on the kitchen floor and she was eyeing his toned torso hungrily.

“Someone’s eager, love,” he chuckled.

“Why do you think I'm not wearing a bra, enough chit chat.”

Alfons crashed his lips into hers and they began stumbling to their room. They fell on the bed.

“Oh, bloody hell. This feels so good,” Lisel moaned, her body trembling with pleasure.

They continued making love. After they finished they laid in bed spooning.

\---

Alfons left to Durmstrang in early January. Lisel’s pregnancy was still going rather well. She went into labour on May 15th, 2009 at six pm. Alfons got the alert that his wife was in labour and immediately popped over to the hospital.

“Bloody hell, I almost forgot how painful this is,” Lisel groaned.

Alfons sat next to her and took her hand to comfort her. She was in labour for about thirty six hours and now she was holding her youngest son Liam Viktor for the first time May 18th.

“I wanted a baby sister,” Sera whined.

“Sorry, sweetie.”

Sera frowned. It took her a while to get used to having another little brother.

 

\---

 

It was now September first 2010, also known as the day Sera would begin her journey to Durmstrang. The couple could barely believe that their oldest was starting school. It's amazing. Lisel glanced at her other three children. Alex was the most like Alfons, outgoing and talkative. Jamie was the most like her naturally introverted but not afraid to stand up for himself, clumsy and bookish. Liam was not a even a year and a half so it's hard to tell who he’ll take after.

“I can't believe our little girl is starting school,” Lisel said.

Alfons nodded in agreement. “It feels like yesterday that I figured out that you were pregnant.”

“It does.”

Alfons kissed his wife of eleven years and boarded the train with his only daughter.

 

The End


End file.
